You're All I Need To Get By
by TechnoGecko1826
Summary: Set a year after the events of Resident Evil 6. Helena Harper has failed her yearly psychological exam and is now renting a room across from Leon Kennedy's apartment. Trying to recover from her sisters death and now job suspension, she looks to Leon for help not knowing he is going through some challenges as well. LeonXHelena (May become an M rating later.)
1. Chapter 1: The Offer

About a year went by since the China and Tall Oaks incidents which took countless lives. Since then things have become more stabilized at least in the lives of some of the individuals who stopped the calamity from spreading across the globe. Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper went on several missions together since the Tall Oaks incident, and eventually got a much needed break from all the outbreaks and B.O.W.'s. Helena was still distraught over her sister Deborah, but she did a phenomenal job of keeping it to herself, that is until her psychological test came back negative from the CIA. For the time being, until she could take the test again, Leon got her an apartment right across from his so he could keep an eye on her. Being partners for nearly a year made them close friends, and he wanted to do everything necessary to make Helena feel better after that.

Leon on the other hand passed his tests with flying colors and was offered a job with the BSAA, and a team called SURGE which was newly experimental group of people trained for B.O.W combat. As he walked down the hallway to meet with Hunnigan for his reports, he contemplated many things, and thought of his answer about joining SURGE. He breathed deeply as his hand reached for the golden door knob to Hunnigan's office, knowing full well what he was going to do.

"I can't accept the offer Hunnigan." He stated firmly.

Hunnigan had known Leon for many years now, and it came as a shock he would turn down such an invaluable offer from the government. She tried hard to hide her shock, but Leon could see clearly she was somewhat disappointed. Having co-signed on the new team, Hunnigan looked displeased.

"That isn't like you. Why the change? You seemed like the perfect candidate for the job. Plus you would be leading the next generation of B.O.W. fighters! How could you pass that up?"

Leon sighed and took a seat in front of Hunnigan's oakwood desk and looked her in the eye. She could tell he was going to give his full honesty on the subject at this moment.

"The BSAA already has done a good job at counterattacking B.O.W.s. I don't see the point in making another group like it. Though its good pay, and as much as it would be an honor for me to train new recruits, I need to stay where I am. Having the job I have currently is the only reason I've been able to stay sane and not fail my psychological evaluation."

Hunnigan could sense some hostility in the last part of his sentence. She knew for a while he was angry that the CIA didn't pass Helena. She also knew that they recently assigned Leon with a new partner, a hot shot from the marines. Something he never was too fond of. Hunnigan assumed it was probably because of Krauser. Leon never did seem to trust anyone with that kind of background again afterwards. Who could blame him?

"Look, I know you are upset that Helena can't be your partner, believe me I am too. If there was any way I could forge that test, or reinstate her, I'd do it in a heartbeat. That is out of my limits and you've known I've done nothing but promote her. She still has a good desk job here and she lives right across the hallway from you at your apartment. What more could you want?"

Leon knew she was right, what more could he want?

"This isn't just about Helena…"

"No, this has everything to do with Helena."

Hunnigan stated as she shook her head and sighed.

"I don't mean to pry, but are you getting too attached? You know me, I wouldn't report it to the higher ups because then she'd be out of a job, but I need to know, is there anything going on between you two?"

"No."

He stated his answer firmly, even his body posture could give off the presence that he meant what he meant. Hunnigan cocked an eyebrow, still feeling like there was something he was hiding.

"Anything at all?"

"Other than she is a good partner there is nothing along the lines of that."

Hunnigan let out a breath of relief. She had her doubts in the back of her conscience but knew she could trust Leon and his answer. If he was serious enough like he was just now, then she would have no worries.

"Alright. Are you sure I can't change your mind on the SURGE opportunity?"

Leon shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to partake. But I need you to do me a favor if you can Hunnigan."

She crossed her arms and adjusted her glasses slightly. Taking a sip of coffee she began to speak to him.

"I'm listening,"

"I want to request a year off."

"A year off?!"

"Yes."

Hunnigan could not believe the words she was hearing. First, a rejection of the SURGE offer and now a vacation was contributed to the list. Leon was never the type of person to ask for a vacation or any time off for that matter. Whenever something was to come up he would be the first one on board no questions asked. A part of Hunnigan felt trapped at this offer. He was dedicated and he deserved a long time off but since he was probably the most renowned agent in the government, it would be hard leaving an outbreak to someone else if a case were to come up. However as much as she regretted it, the higher ups would see to it that he would get time off after 15 years of dedicated service. A year off was the least they could do for him.

"I'll do my best. Just be sure to fill out the time off paperwork and submit it to me when you can. I'll get that sent off to them as soon as you hand it in. You'll get your year off. Knowing you it will probably be a paid vacation."

Leon laughed a little at hearing the jealousy in Hunnigan's voice. Since she mostly did desk work a year's paid vacation was something she could only hope of dreaming. Even though in Leon's mind her work was tedious and stressful, he knew the higher ups in office would never allow that for someone with desk work. The only exception had been Helena; she has the option of desk work with her suspension.

"Until next time Hunnigan,"

Leon got up and they both shook each other's hands not before Hunnigan embraced him in a warm hug. Leon returned it and they looked at each other as good friends.

"You have fun. Go enjoy life; you never get to take time to smell the roses chasing B.O.W's all your life."

"I'll be sure to. I'll send you a postcard if I end up going to Bora Bora."

She smirked at him, knowing full well Leon was aware she always wanted to go there.

"Don't bother! That's like rubbing salt in an open wound!"

Leon headed for the door but then paused as he heard Hunnigan's voice.

"Take care of her…she's the only thing you got aside from the psychologist we assigned to her. Be sure to let Helena know we miss her."

Leon smiled.

"I'm sure she'd like to hear that."

He walked down the hallway of the base feeling like his body was lighter. Leon felt like a huge weight was lifted off of him as he made his way back home to his apartment, hoping today Helena would smile once in a while.

Test format 204, 205, 206.


	2. Chapter 2: The Middle East Calamity

Helena just finished a book after a few hours trying to get her mind off things. It didn't seem to work though, and she felt as restless as ever. She had just spent the last several hours crying in her bed followed by a hard workout with her punching bag. Helena couldn't help but feel like there was something amiss in the air. Not only did she feel incompetent but her body told her to be on edge for today. Ever since Deborah died she wondered if she was starting to become bi-polar or have something else along those lines. One moment she would be happy, the next she'd break down somehow. Whether it was through crying or using her rage to attack, Helena felt as if she might lose herself.

"Why can't I just get it together? It's like Leon said, there is nothing you can do. What's done has been done."

She found herself mumbling for a time while she sat on her couch staring up at the red ceiling. Helena thought back to a mission Leon and her went on this last year. They both were shipped off to the Middle East as a last ditch effort to help out the BSAA with a bio attack, an attack the team was losing fast because of the super sized zombies. It was a close call for Leon and her because they almost ended up dying together, until Jake Mueller showed up and helped the BSAA fight the B.O.W's off.

Helena remembered aiming her gun at one of the beasts. The smell of sand and blood filled her nostrils up and her muscles tensed upon hearing the lonesome screech of the B.O.W before her. She could hear Jake shouting to shoot, but all she could hear were the screams of her sister. The shout from the B.O.W made her have a post traumatic episode. She could see herself back in the darkness with the foul stench of death and decay, forcing her sister over the edge of a cliff before letting her fall. While this memory replayed in her head like a broken record, Leon came up and grabbed her in what appeared to be a hug as he took a hit from the creature. Her eyes flicked and winced as she looked up to see Leon panting. His face was covered in blood and his lower body had deep gashes. From Helena's view they looked as deep as a canyon. Helena found herself screaming at the top of her lungs as she held Leon in her arms hoping it wasn't the end for him. Not long after that, the B.O.W. attacked her and she blacked out.

She could remember waking up in the government hospital. The air felt cold and bitter as it hit her body like daggers. Her mind kept on telling her she was still fighting in the desert but her heart told her it was safe. Not that the government hospital ever felt safe but if she had to choose between this place and a B.O.W, she'd rather take the first option. Her whole body was covered in wires and mesh. IVs were hooked up to the point where she looked like a squid with protruding tentacles. Her vision was still somewhat faint as she leaned onto her side, feeling the pain of her wound. Helena winced as she could feel her skin pinch from the stitches keeping her body intact.

Helena then looked to the foot of the bed and saw a mess of hair. At first she thought this might have been hers because the doctors had cut her hair for a surgery procedure on her forehead. Her eyes tried to focus in more, but still the images came out blurry. Using all the strength she could muster, she slightly kicked the object. She heard a yell then as the object rose up she could tell it was Leon. Helena had never been so happy to see him alive and well. He looked bandaged up and had cuts on his face from what she could make out. Leon walked over to her so she could get a closer look at him. He smiled at her as he pulled up a metal chair and sat by her side.

"Leon what are you doing here?"

Helena faintly spoke. Her throat felt clogged and dry.

"Try not to talk anymore if you can. I got patched up a week ago and recovered. You've been out for the last three weeks. The doctors told me you are lucky because you took a massive blow to the head. I've been here waiting for you to wake up."

Helena began to cough uncontrollably and Leon got her a glass of water. She swallowed it as if she was starving. Her throat felt like it was on fire the entire time she drank. What calmed her was that she logically came to the conclusion that Leon stayed there by her side the entire time. It brought her joy considering the fact that he was dying in her arms at one moment.

"You didn't answer me: why are you here?"

Leon smiled yet again, trying to look sincere as possible. He sighed a bit and stroked the side of her soft face.

"I've come to take you home."

Helena looked slightly baffled by his remark.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, see…your legs are broken. I'm surprised you even managed to kick me slightly. I'm taking you home with me so you can recover. I already went through the paperwork so you are under my care now. Until you get better, that is. I got to warn you my apartment is not the best as it could be right now. It's like a tornado came through and ransacked it."

Tears began to tremble down Helena's face as Leon leaned closer to her. He was nearly inches away from her face now and he continued to stroke the side of her cheek taking caution not to put pressure on her head.

"I thought you died."

"Shh…its okay. I'm here…"

"Don't leave."

"Helena, I'm not going anywhere without you."

Helena jolted herself up from the couch and panted. She looked over at her clock which read it was 2:35 in the afternoon. She growled as she fell back into couch, feeling disappointed with herself.

"I slept for three hours…I got so much crap to take care of in the apartment today. I got no time to be dreaming of the past."

She gazed upon her living room seeing all the piled dishes and the forest of clothes that were scattered throughout the floor. Helena shook her head. Leon's apartment was always well kept and tidy since she lived with him for two months while in recovery. He went out of his way to make it obstacle free and since then he's made quite a habit out of cleaning. At this point he was probably better than Helena at this.

"Maybe a shower will help me out."

Helena went into her bathroom, stripped off her clothes and turned on the water. Shortly after she hopped in, taking care that she didn't slip and fall. She breathed in the steam from the warm water that hit her body. She thought to herself that bathing seemed to be the only way to truly let her mind be calm. As she was enjoying her body being refreshed, she couldn't help but hear the door to her apartment open up. Her eyes grew wide as she realized she forgot to lock it. Thinking it might be an intruder; Helena gently came out of the shower, with the water still on and grabbed a spare knife she kept behind the toilet. Slowly she began to sneak her way out of the bathroom. Her mind was poised and her body already took a fighting stance. She then went down the hallway and jumped to where she could face the intruder.

"Hel-Helena?"

Leon couldn't help but stare at Helena and her naked body. Both of their eyes went wide and Helena began to shake.

"Leon what are you doing here!?"

"The door was open and I just-"

"Turn around!"

"I'm sorry!"

Leon swiftly made a beeline for the wall. He felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest. He was at a loss of words as his face kept on getting redder by the second. Helena wanted to hit him upside the head but felt the situation would have been more awkward than it needed to be. She calmly withdrew the knife and shook her head out of disbelief.

"I'm going to finish up my shower. I'll be out soon."

With that she turned and went back to the bathroom then slammed the door behind her. Leon went over to Helena's couch and slumped into it. He put his hand over his face and breathed deeply.

"Great going Kennedy…really, great going."


	3. Chapter 3: Bittersweet

About twenty minutes went by before Helena came out of the shower. She threw on some pajama bottoms and a tank top feeling too lazy to go get more suitable clothing. Her face was still beet red from the incident with Leon earlier. Sure they had been partners for a year, and sure they've pretty much saved each other from every bad thing possible, but seeing one naked was quite a different event. As much as she deeply cared for Leon, she really didn't want to walk in on him in that state. Leon was attractive to her, but because of the fact he was 12 years older and more of a friend she never really acted on that. Plus there was always Ada. Helena sworn to herself if she ever did fall for a person who happened to love someone else, she wouldn't do anything to break it off. Deborah, being the party girl that she was, tended to get into those dramatic situations. It's the one thing Helena wished she could have changed in her sister before her untimely death.

Helena quickly brought her attention back to herself and began brushing her hair back. It felt good having her hair long and thin once more. She was nearly bald for the last 3 months since she broke her legs, and despite being more of a masculine type of woman, she felt feminine for once. She smiled at herself in the mirror and then walked out into the living room. Leon was slouched in the burgundy couch with his eyes closed. Helena crossed her arms and she could see him smiling a bit.

"You aren't naked still, right?"

Helena rolled her eyes and smiled playfully.

"No, and maybe you should open up your eyes right now. For all I know you could be fantasizing about me then I'd have to throw you out."

Leon immediately opened his eyes and looked up at her. He moved over to the other side of the couch and allowed Helena to sit next to him. They both were quiet for a moment until Leon began to speak.

"I got some good news."

"What news would that be?"

"I'm going to be getting a year's vacation."

"Wait, so you turned down that SURGE offer from Hunnigan?"

Leon nodded.

"I just need to turn in the paperwork for it then no B.O.W chasing for a year and then—"

"Leon, why did you turn it down? That would have been perfect for you."

Helena looked down at her carpet and sighed. She had a feeling Leon turned down the offer because of her and it made her feel like an inconvenience. Her legs were already healed, and despite having a lot of mental problems she felt like she could take care of herself. Leon looked at Helena; having a feeling she must be thinking this was all her doing. He pat her shoulder and she glanced up at him.

"It's not you Helena. I gave it a lot of thought and I just don't want to do it. I may be a professional at this B.O.W hunting gig but it's not something I want to charge into all the time."

"I wish I was in your position then. I'd give anything to be back out there fighting those things off."

"Helena you can't though. You do have that desk job with Hunnigan however. Why don't you give it a chance for the time being? You might be really good at it."

Helena couldn't help but glare at him slightly. By the time her eyes met his, Leon knew it was too late to take back his words. He knew that she hated the idea of desk work, and after all they went through in the Middle East he felt that he should have chosen his words carefully.

"Look I didn't mean it like that."

Helena crossed her arms.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just hate seeing you cooped up in your apartment all the time."

"What else is there to do? I can't go anywhere within a certain radius or I am breaking my suspension policy. I can't go on missions with you, and I got no one else to really talk to other than that fool they call a therapist."

Leon slightly chuckled and Helena cocked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're just so feisty all the time. I feel bad for the therapist!"

Helena grabbed a pillow from the couch and slammed it into Leon's gut. He let out a gasp and laughed as she continued to assault him.

"You make me come off like I'm some psycho bitch!"

"I do call you Miss Onslaught for a reason."

Helena let out a growl and kept on attacking him. Leon desperately tried to block her but to no avail. Eventually his arms got tired and he fell onto the floor gasping for breath after laughing at the situation. Helena at this point was giggling uncontrollably. She hadn't had this much fun since Leon got back from his recent 4 week mission. She found herself on the floor lying next to him. Both were panting.

Leon propped himself up and extended his hand out to Helena. She grabbed it and then slipped over one of her sandals falling into his chest. Leon let out a gasp as she got her body back up, giggling slightly.

"I'm sorry about that. My place is a real wreck."

"No kidding. Tell you what during my break I'm going to help you clean up."

"Nah, you don't have to trouble yourself with that. Who knows what you might find here. Snakes could even be hiding under this filth."

Leon smiled at her. He hadn't seen her perky in quite some time. He found his right hand brushing Helena's hair from her face. Though he never wanted to admit it, Helena's eyes were quite beautiful. He could find himself staring at them knowing full well what her emotions were. This also brought him back to the hospital incident.

Leon could remember just sitting back in the firm metal chair and looking at Helena's face, hoping at some point she would wake up. He lost track of how many hours and days went by. He didn't want some random doctor Helena didn't know tell her the news he was recovering as soon as she awoken. Even against orders from the higher ups he had snip off his own IVs just to go see her. Next to Chris Redfield, Helena was one of the few people he called friend. Since he and Chris didn't have time to really hang out or work together Helena was always a good person to be with. During this time he knew she suffered from PTSD and despite being almost killed by one of her episodes, he never told anyone about it. Not even Hunnigan whom he could always converse with when it came to serious topics. Leon knew how it felt to be trapped by his own mind for after the Raccoon City incident he needed a lot of help afterwards for his own PTSD.

To tell the truth, Leon saw a lot of himself in Helena. The same suffering, the same fear, and the same hope. Out of other partners he was teamed up over the years no one matched him in the sense that she did.

Leon found himself gazing into her eyes once more. His heart pounded as did hers. They both felt awkward being in such close proximity but at the same time they didn't want it to end.

"You look a whole lot prettier when you smile."

He gently said to her as she blinked. Helena felt her stomach churn with nervousness.

"T-thanks…"

They found themselves getting closer to each other. Helena could tell their faces were inches away from making contact as she could feel his breath on her skin. Slowly they closed their eyes and just before their lips met, Leon's cell phone rang. They both jolted back and looked at the other with concern before he answered it.

"Leon here…"

He got up and circled around the room. Helena found herself sitting on the couch again, clenching the pillow to her chest as if she were going to collapse on herself. While he was on the phone she buried her face into the softness of the cushion feeling anxious and embarrassed.

"It's me Chris. Listen you missed another one of your meetings."

"Can't this wait until later?"

"Leon this is third time this month. You're slipping again I know it."

"Chris it's not the time right now."

"Then what will be?!"

Leon sighed.

"Chris just give me one moment."

Leon pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Helena. She stared up at him and smiled, trying to be as normal and calm as possible. Leon did the same and made his posture more stern hoping it would calm down the events that led up to that ordeal.

"I got to go talk to Chris real quick and run some errands. I'll be in my apartment later around 6. Feel free to stop by if you need to."

"Yeah, sure. I can do that."

He then departed from the room and headed for his own apartment complex. Helena let out a gasp of relief and she coiled herself into a ball. They got too close for comfort. She could feel the small beads of sweat come down her face and fall into her arms.

"That can't happen again…I can't do that. I can't go through something like this again."

To keep herself preoccupied she started to pick up the apartment now finding a good reason why she should: to forget what happened.


	4. Chapter 4: Burdens

**Before we begin, I want to give everyone who has taken the time to read this and write a review a warm thank you. It means a lot to me, and yes I know this is not everyone's favorite RE couple, but its a great challenge for me to take on. I hope you all continue reading and have fun with this story as much as I have fun writing it. There probably won't be an update until sometime Sunday or Monday due to college life. Until next time, thanks. **

Leon walked across the hallway a few feet then opened up the wooden door which led into his apartment. He tossed his jacket onto the ground, slipped his shoes off and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. By the time he got there he put Chris on speaker.

"Look man, I didn't mean to snap like that but the bottom line is you missed another rehab meeting and everyone here is getting concerned."

Leon opened up the fridge and took out a container of orange juice.

"Are you drinking again?"

Chris said in a stern voice.

"No I am not. I'm just in my fridge getting some OJ and that's that."

"I'm sorry. I can't help but wonder since you haven't seen your AA counselor."

"You know I am not one for counselors Chris."

Leon drank from the bottle itself. It tasted sweet but he really craved the strong flavor of alcohol. At this point he'd give anything for wine, even if it was just a sip. He could hear Chris sigh over the phone seemingly frustrated.

"I don't like counselors as much as the next guy either, but it's the only way you are going to be able to get through this. I've had my fair share of drinking problems until Jill convinced me to go get some help. You've been doing great so far. What's up with you?"

Leon pondered in his thoughts for a moment then propped up a chair to the kitchen counter. By now he already swigged half of the 2 gallon orange juice bottle. He could feel his nerves tense with agitation. It wasn't entirely directed at Chris though for he knew it was the cravings coming back to haunt him.

"Since the whole thing in Tall Oaks and China I've been thinking about Raccoon City. The events that happened last year were just like it. The same smells, people, setting…all of it was a duplicate."

The phone went quiet for a moment and Leon found himself eating a bag of crackers.

"So I take it you've had a PTSD episode?"

"No, not exactly. I just want to forget and move on."

"We all do Leon. My sister still can't shake it either. She still has nightmares from time to time. I don't think it's something anyone can truly be rid of. But we are fighters though and we can adapt to the nightmares."

Leon stopped eating and then looked over towards the door leading outside of the hall of his apartment. He stared from some time thinking about Tall Oaks and then thought about Helena. He had a lot to complain about in that incident but still felt like his problems were little at the time compared to what she went through losing her sister. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the counter, breathing slowly.

"Chris I spoon feed what you just told me to Helena all the time, and I can't even follow my own advice. I'm a huge hypocrite."

"Nah, I wouldn't say you are a hypocrite. Leon you're the kind of guy that puts others first before yourself. You're probably telling Helena all that stuff because you put her before you. It's just who you are."

"You're probably right…"

Chris breathed in yet another sigh. He could sense that Leon was burying himself in a pit and he didn't want to be the one to trigger a booze episode as he called it. The last time he caught Leon drunk he nearly tore Chris's head off. Chris considered himself to be a big guy compared to Leon but even as his judgment was impaired, Chris still carried a bruise from their fight a few months back. He then thought that perhaps changing the subject might snap him out of it.

"Well I heard you are getting a year off and that's cool. I wish I could say the same but I'm getting shipped off to Japan to train the recruits over there."

"Jill going with you?"

"Yeah she is. We got a lot of female candidates this time around and she's there to be the co-captain alongside me."

Leon smiled to himself. He recalled Chris and Jill finally giving it a shot to date each other after so many years. Though they both believe it won't work out he couldn't help but feel hope for them.

"Hey Leon maybe during your break you could try dating. Loosen up and go treat a woman to a good time! Heck I would."

Chris laughed enthusiastically at his own statement. Leon shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't think that would be a wise choice. Besides I still got A—"

"Ada…"

Chris couldn't help but feel angry. Leon told him a while back she managed to survive China and later the truth about her doppelganger was revealed after extensive research and findings. Chris was able to forgive himself for thinking his men's death was her fault, but he still couldn't help but feel sick. During one of the AA meetings he attended with Leon, they talked about people they cared about. Leon would only mention Ada throughout their conversations. Chris got curious of her one day and managed to convince Jill to hack into records. He found out she helped people buy B.O.W's on the black market and that she was responsible for the deaths of hundreds who crossed her path. To Chris she was still bad news, doppelganger or not.

The only other part that made Chris feel uncomfortable was how Ada and Leon would meet up. No, not like the atypical scenario where bad things happen and they end up fighting each other at some point. Chris was unsettled by the fact that they'd call each other out of the blue, meet at a specific designation, go on some date then proceed to end their night with sex. Usually they wouldn't hear from one another for a long time and by then Ada would be back selling B.O.W's or be up to something bad whilst Leon would be chasing down her clients trying to be rid of them. Chris always thought the easiest solution would be to turn her in to the authorities. Despite the many times Leon has conversed about Ada, he would never acknowledge her sins. Deep down if he could say it without a fight happening, he felt Ada was just using Leon. There is or never was real love, just lust especially after being in such dire conditions in Raccoon City. Chris could almost see why they've had such an unorthodox relationship.

"If I were you Leon, personally, I'd go for the pretty lady across the hall from you. She's quite the catch man."

Chris jokingly commented trying to take his mind off his negative thoughts.

"Chris that's impossible."

"You're Leon Scott Kennedy grade A zombie killer and government agent; there is nothing you can't handle when it comes to the opposite sex."

"Helena is just my partner though."

"So were Jill and I and look at us now."

"Chris it's complicated."

"How so?"

Leon shook his head and rested his forehead into the palm of his hands.

"So do you like her or not?"

"I'm not sure…"

"So you have feelings for her? You know maybe if you told her you had alcoholism it might help you out. You're both going through a rough time, why not share it?"

"I'm not sure why we are having this conversation."

Chris could tell he stumbled on some cautionary ground. He knew now based on Leon's tone he was entering dangerous waters. Perhaps another time would be good but he always thought Leon should try dating again.

"Alright. Well I hate to cut everything short but I need to get going or I am going to miss my flight to Tokyo. Just don't miss your upcoming meeting and I'll leave you alone for a while okay?"

"You promise you will?"

"Ha-ha as if man. Catch you later!"

With that Chris hung up and the apartment fell silent. Leon got up from the kitchen counter and walked over to his sofa and laid down. His hand reached for the remote and soon the TV was blaring with some random show. He never did watch TV a lot, but he'd usually put it on for background noise while he did other tasks in the apartment. Also watching TV just brought up bad memories most of the time concerning his previous relationships. He recalled the time Angela Miller and him tried renting movies only to bicker and eventually fight about which actor played whom in previous films. Leon smirked to himself thinking now it was probably one of the most idiotic fights he ever encountered in his love life. He couldn't complain though, Angela made up for their arguing in how gorgeous she looked.

Leon found himself staring up at the ceiling thinking back on their relationship. After the WilPharma catastrophe he had set up a date with Angela after he returned from England from a summit meeting with the heads of the world. He remembered being so anxious and excited to see her again and it didn't take long before their chemistry sparked and turned intense. They skipped out on the date and pretty much went straight for the nearest room. Leon couldn't help but smile, it was probably one of the most intense moments of his adulthood, at least when it came to love and all. It went on like this for couple of months where they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Even in public it was hard not to kiss her full lips and gaze into her blue/green eyes longingly.

Despite how great the chemistry was, it only took six months for it to dissolve into nothing. Ada still kept on calling and she knew Leon was in a relationship. Ada never did try to interfere and upon figuring out he was with someone else, she gave him his space. However there were times where she would ask him for a favor when it came to missions and such and Leon couldn't help but come to her aid. Angela knew about her from stories Leon use to tell, and she didn't have a problem with Ada at first. When Leon would randomly take off though towards the end of their six months she suspected something and figured he would never get over her. Eventually this grew into huge fights and accusations about being faithful, and then Leon dived back into alcohol and became aggressive. Shortly after Angela broke it off with him upon finding out Ada and him met up with each other for a getaway.

Leon and Angela didn't speak for months at a time. It was only when Leon almost shot himself during a drunken fit did she come to comfort him at least until he checked himself into a rehab. By then she got over the fact he couldn't get over Ada. Angela found a new boyfriend and moved on but from time to time she would call Leon up to ask how his life had been going. Since she recently had a child with her beau, he was even lucky to hear from her once a year.

Despite the shortcomings, Leon was happy for her. Being a mother was something she'd talk about occasionally with him. He wanted to be a father at some point but with his line of work and always being gone he eventually let the thought of having children die. Besides in a world full of bioterrorism who would want to bring children into a chaotic place? Leon knew he could never put that on a kid or even the kid's mother, basically having her raise his child while he'd be out there fighting the next horde of zombies or what have you with his child wondering why his or her father never wants anything to do with them. Deep in his heart when Angela would talk about children, he knew he'd never be able to give her that. Maybe, he thought to himself, maybe that was why he saw Ada behind Angela's back towards the end. Ada had no desires for family either.

Leon closed his eyes and slowly began to drift off. He knew he had errands to take care of but with the stress of his past coming to him and his urge of thirst for alcohol, he allowed himself this time to sleep peacefully with the sound of the film Angela and him use to watch playing in the background. It didn't occur to him that Helena was by the door the entire time and heard what was going on. She had a sad look upon her face as she walked back to her apartment to finish up the rest of her cleaning.


	5. Chapter 5: Sins

**I managed to whip this up at the last moment while I had time at college because of the encouragement from some people. This is officially the last chapter until late Sunday or early Monday. Till then, enjoy.**

Helena didn't see Leon after 6 like she hoped to. After stumbling upon his and Chris's conversation she felt that he needed some space. The alcoholism really surprised her because Leon never did act out of the ordinary. Occasionally she'd see him drink a cup of wine but that would be it, it never went over the top like the two men conversed about over the phone. Helena thought the best thing would not to be bringing the topic up to Leon, at least not until he was ready. She knew how it felt to be put on the spot for having a problem. Her therapist sure did a good job rubbing her negative attributes in. The last thing Helena wanted to do was cause Leon any trouble or stress him out. What she heard though was overwhelming and her mind still tried to process everything she heard.

"God, and I thought I had problems…"

She found herself saying as she went to her table and began eating some homemade pasta. Helena had an urge to invite Leon over to eat and normally she would do so but the other part of the phone conversation, whether or not Leon had feelings for her, made her feel uncomfortable. She had to admit to herself that deep down she had a crush on him. Probably after Tall Oaks when they were on the plane to China did it hit her especially after Leon said she was growing on him. Helena however felt like it was just adrenaline and lust talking. She never did act on her feelings though and waited just to see if it prolonged itself. She figured that if her crush lasted longer after the China event then she'd know for sure if it was real or not. Well, it lasted for the past year and onward, and increased during the time he nursed her back to health. Being the sensible person she was Helena still vowed not to let Leon know.

"Helena, you can't. You just can't do it. He's got Ada and they need each other. She needs him."

Helena then sighed and shook her head.

"No…she doesn't deserve him."

Feeling conflicted she gave up eating her meal and placed it into the fridge. The remaining leftovers she scrounged up into a bowl and placed a plastic wrap on top of it. Helena then opened up her door and went down the hallway to Leon's apartment. She placed the container in front of his door step and retreated back to the comfort of her apartment for sleep. Leon was awake at the time and he heard her movements. He got up from the couch he was sleeping on and opened the door seeing the food by his feet. He picked it up and looked down the hall towards Helena's door. Whenever she did little acts like this it made him feel better .He instinctively wanted to go talk to Helena but instead he just smiled and went back inside his apartment.

Throughout the night Leon slept on and off. It wasn't so much the craving for alcohol that drove him nuts but Helena was on his mind. He loved her in his own way as partners should but it wasn't anything compared to the feelings he shared with Ada. At least not unless he eventually acts on his feelings for Helena which was something he didn't want to go through with. He didn't want to risk their friendship for something that would most likely end in disaster much like the relationship he had with Angela. He had to admit though that unlike Ada, Helena would be around all the time whenever he needed someone. Leon smacked his forehead out of frustration and mumbled.

"Quit thinking about her it's not going to help. It can't happen and you won't let it happen."

His thoughts were suddenly frozen as he could hear his phone buzz. He picked up the phone from the coffee table that sat between the TV and the couch and saw the message:

"_Can't sleep can you?"_

It was Ada. Most times if she were to text during one of his lonely nights he wouldn't have minded, but at a time where his urges and feelings were biting him it was all bad. Leon though knew he couldn't pass this up because they hadn't seen each other in a year. He began to text back.

_"No I can't. Right now though isn't a good time. You picked a bad moment."_

_"When do I ever pick a right time?"_

_"You never do. If you were to one day I'd about have a heart attack."_

_"So I make your blood boil…how cute."_

_"Where are you at Ada?"_

_"The rooftop of your apartment of course."_

Leon looked up at the ceiling, now paying attention to the noise from the top floor.

_"Promise you'll stay up there?"_

_"As if…but since we haven't seen each other in quite some time, just this once I'll do what you ask."_

Leon immediately placed his phone down and went outside the apartment and down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the rooftop. He opened up the metal door which led outside. The cold air hit him hard and he instinctively shoved his hands into his pockets to keep warm. His eyes gazed around looking for any sign of Ada. He walked towards the edge of the balcony and gazed upon the city lights below him only to gasp upon a touch he remembered.

Ada had her arms around his neck and Leon turned around and looked at her eyes. She looked just as mysterious as ever, and was wearing a new red dress which had a darker shade. In the moonlight she looked like a blood mist. Leon's body pressed into hers as they kissed intensely. Ada's hands went through his hair and he began to deepen it. He was so lost in bliss being with her again that he forgot about his problems and even Helena. Ada pulled away from him though and stroked the side of his face. Leon looked confused.

"Why did you stop?"

Ada looked at his blue eyes for a moment then turned to face the city lights.

"We can continue this another time. I have something important to tell you."

Leon walked over to the stairway entrance and leaned back against the cold cement wall. His whole body trembled with cold and excitement as he watched Ada walk alongside the fence of the roof. She looked at him not with the same lust she greeted him with, but with a discouraged look. Something Leon never took notice of until now.

"I'll have my freedom soon from the clients I've been helping."

Leon smiled and couldn't believe it.

"So then we can be together finally after all this time?"

"Correct."

He walked up to her and kissed the side of her cheek taking in her scent. Ada pulled back again though and continued to hold a look of anger and discouragement. Leon was just as confused as ever because this should be a time to celebrate. Ada had finally told Leon she was forced into working for Wesker and his cronies across the globe after the Raccoon City incident, and that she was tired of it. Leon never thought that they'd let her go, but still had hope which was the reason why he decided their on and off relationship for the last 15 years was justified. He could trust that she would do anything to be with him again.

"That's wonderful news, Ada."

"There is a catch though Leon. I don't get out of this deal without a sacrifice and neither do you."

Leon looked puzzled.

"What is it exactly they want you to do?"

Ada placed the palm of her hand on her forehead and sighed. Her look returned to a normal state as she kept her gaze at Leon.

"A large portion of those clients happen to be related to Simmons. Basically, The Family. They are pissed about what happened to Simmons in China,"

Ada paused for a moment and Leon began to speak.

"Let me guess they want me dead, right?"

"No, not exactly. I erased documents showing that you were part of the team who killed him off, but—"

She trailed off, and as Leon started to put the pieces of the puzzle together he didn't like the conclusion he was thinking of. His gut felt rotten and his mood went from bliss to anger, then to concern. Ada continued to speak.

"They want Helena Harper assassinated to avenge Simmons as she was the one who dealt the final blow, and she was the one whom Simmons got caught up with."

"No, no you got to be kidding me."

"I'm not Leon and they've tasked me to do it. Told me if I get rid of her then I'll get a clean slate and begin a new life away from them."

Leon's fists clenched and his mind went back to Helena. His heart felt so conflicted upon hearing the news. He loved Ada and wanted to be with her desperately but it wasn't worth having Helena's blood on his hands just to have Ada be with him. He glared up at Ada and she coyly smiled.

"How can you smile at that?"

Leon's voice was demanding and powerful. Ada hadn't heard him talk like that since he was infected by the parasite in Spain long ago. She went up to him and held his hand.

"I'm not here to make it happen, at least not this night. Leon this was hard for me to take in too. I like Helena and thought it was a good thing she be ridded the world of Simmons once and for all, but my hands are tied and I got you to think about."

"Damn right you do!"

"Listen I've come here to tonight so I can get your consent."

"My consent to kill my partner? Are you out of your fucking mind Ada?!"

He shook her whereupon she striked him in the neck. Leon fell onto his knees and panted hard. Ada sighed and helped offered to help him up but Leon's body jolted back from her as if she were made of electricity.

"Leon think about it. It's just one person and that's that. I told you both of us needed to sacrifice a part of ourselves to make this happen. My freedom is worth it after so long taking orders from the likes of The Family. I need to know now if you'll step aside and let me finish this one last mission. Leon it's just one more person, and then never again. Please don't make this hard on me than it has to be."

Leon's anger slowly grew from a little spark to a flame which could engulf the world had it have a chance to leave his body. He managed to keep his composure though as he sent the anger into his fists. He could feel his fingers already drawing blood. He had never been so disgusted before.

"Ada…I've protected you, lied for you, and even helped you kill other innocents so that you could live and escape. I never once questioned why you helped the black market with B.O.W's nor did I ever turn you in. I even purposefully threw the BSAA off your trail in the Middle East and led them to that B.O.W ambush. I've waited 15 years to be with you, but this is not the way I want it."

"I take it you won't consent."

"Yes, and we are through. I want you to leave, now."

Ada went to touch him but he smacked her hand away.

"Don't touch me."

Ada looked at him with a bit of sorrow but kept her composure throughout their talk. She took in one last breath before walking towards the edge of the balcony and launched her gun so she could make her escape. She took one last look at Leon who had deep sorrow in his eyes.

"I'll give you a month then we'll talk again."

"Don't even both—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Ada Wong disappeared into the cold night. Leon hit the metal door leading to the apartment complex and dented it. His fist was bruised and bleeding profusely. This was probably one of the longest nights of his life, and he wanted to desperately believe it was just a dream.


	6. Chapter 6: Closer

Helena stirred in her sleep after hearing a rhythm of knocks coming from her door. She groaned and pulled her blankets over her face in the hope that the noise would just go away on its own. As the knocks became more consistent she growled to herself then rose her body up from her bed and headed towards the door. In the back of her mind she was going to kill whoever had the nerve to wake her up at 9 in the morning on a Saturday. Normally this wouldn't be an issue, but she had made a habit out of getting up at 12 because Saturday was declared official lazy or hang loose day in her eyes. Helena unlocked her door and saw a familiar face, Leon. Her hands muffled around with her hair which looked like a mess as he smiled at her.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Go away Leon…today was supposed to be the day I sleep in. What's wrong with you?"

Helena was never a morning person and at times she could become quite cranky. Leon knew this well which is why she was surprised he had the nerve to show up out of the blue.

"I thought you'd like to come have breakfast with me."

"Go out to eat?"

"No, of course not. I already made up some stuff."

Helena sighed.

"Go figure, you never want to go out to eat but usually you don't cook. Did something good happen to you?"

Leon's expression became a bit dim as he recalled what happened last night with Ada. He stayed up late to contemplate what he was going to do about Helena and figured eventually he'd bring up the issue with her regarding Ada at some point. For now he just wanted her to be happy as possible before getting into a serious conversation about what might happen.

"Nothing in particular really. I just wanted to see,"

Helena cocked an eyebrow.

"See what?"

"See if you were okay. I kind of left you in a hurry to talk to Chris."

Helena recalled yesterday when Leon and her came close to kissing. She didn't want to think about it at all for she was already distraught about the moment through the night. It took her three hours after dinner to get him off her mind and now it seems that karma had a funny way of bringing it back to full circle.

"I'm fine. It sounded serious anyway so no biggie."

"Will you come over?"

"Yeah just give me five minutes and I'll be right over."

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

Helena smiled at him brightly.

"As long as the breakfast you made is good we will call it even."

"You are threatening me?"

"Just a little."

Helena shut the door and headed to the bathroom to brush her hair. Leon walked back to his apartment and got the kitchen table ready for the two of them. He hadn't had breakfast with Helena since he took care of her when her legs were broken. It brought up some good feelings despite the fear that lingered in the back of his mind.

Leon truly didn't know how to go about telling Helena that Ada was planning to assassinate her and how she asked for his consent to go through with the ordeal. How could he bring up something so messed up? He figured though it would drop into the conversation however as Helena would ask on occasion if Ada and him have seen each other. She had a habit of reading him when Ada would stop and visit. Leon couldn't believe how fast she picked up on his feelings for Ada in China. Then again he felt like a prize fool for even worrying about her during the circumstances across the globe. He remembered Helena telling him to go get Ada before she could disappear again, and had it not been for his worries or the mission at large he most likely would have left Helena there to fend for herself. Thinking back on that event made him feel like crap, and a jerk.

"Hey Leon I'm here!"

He snapped out of his negative thoughts and returned his focus to Helena. She was wearing a black tank top with some blue jeans and black sweat bands on her wrists. He always liked the way she dressed, not too girly but not too manly either. Helena was always great at keeping a level ground with things like that. Then again Leon knew that she was a tomboy deep inside and he admired that in her because she could take care of herself.

"Food is already on the table, c'mon inside!"

Helena came more into the room and the aroma of breakfast hit her nostrils faster than a bullet flying through a gun. She was practically speechless as she found her body almost levitating towards the table with all the food, especially the bacon.

"I didn't think you could cook!"

Leon shook his head at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Go ahead and have a seat. You want anything to drink?"

"Orange juice if you have any."

Leon tensed a bit and remembered he drank the whole bottle to get through an alcohol crave. He quickly searched through the fridge for something else she might like.

"We're out of orange juice. I have milk and tea though. Will those work for you?"

Helena nodded at him and Leon got them both a glass of milk. He smiled at her as he handed her one of the glasses. He then took a seat across from her and they began to eat. It was quiet for some time until Helena cleared her throat after drinking up all the contents in her glass.

"You really outdid yourself Kennedy."

Leon looked up from his plate and smirked.

"I better have. It took me almost two hours to get everything ready for the both of us."

"Why go through the trouble?"

"We haven't eaten breakfast together in a while. It's nice to have someone in the morning to talk to. Hey! That's the last of the bacon!"

Helena began to chew on the delicious piece of fried meat as she stuck out her tongue to tease Leon.

"Well I am your guest and the host typically lets the guest get the final piece of bacon."

Leon groaned a bit and laughed.

"That isn't true. You just pulled that out of your ass as a guilt trip to justify you taking the piece."

"If you really are that mad at me I could just leave."

"No!"

Helena was baffled and shocked that Leon sounded so angry right then. He caught himself however and sighed while getting his emotions in check.

"I was hoping we could spend the day together. I don't want you to leave Helena."

She could feel the sadness in his voice. It was almost as if Leon was afraid to lose or to be alone. She deduced it was probably because of his alcoholism and that he needed a friend to get over it. Helena looked up at Leon with a concerned look and smiled slightly trying to even things up.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"We could go walk in the park for a while to get out of our apartments and talk."

"That sounds great actually."

Helena was overjoyed inside to hear Leon speak of this. Usually when they'd end up talking it would be deep and personal. She hoped that he would bring up some of his problems and that she could try to help him through it. Helena was not one for drama but when Leon kept secrets from her especially ones about himself, all she wanted to do was help him heal.

After they finished up eating they tossed their dishes into the sink and grabbed their coats and headed outside. It took them both about 15 minutes before they reached the park and it was quite beautiful this day. It had been raining for the last week with sunshine on and off so it was nice to finally feel the sun fully out and about. Helena kept close to Leon though as she wasn't familiar with the area they were going to. True, she had lived in the area for quite some time but with her depression all she wanted to do was hide from the world. Helena couldn't help but stare at Leon from time to time as they entered the park area. His bomber jacket complimented his body in almost every way. In her eyes he looked sexy and calm.

"How's therapy going?"

Leon asked as he tried to break the silence between the two of them. Helena was taken aback and she cleared her throat.

"It could be better. All the guy wants to do is talk about my childhood and all my negative faults. He believes that if he can teach me how to heal 'the child within' I'll get better. Stupid really…I think Hunnigan could have done a better job picking a therapist out for me."

"Heh, he sounds like a charmer Lena."

Helena stopped walking for a bit and when Leon realized she wasn't right by his side he turned and faced her.

"What's wrong?"

"You just haven't called me that in a while that's all."

"I stopped because I didn't want you to think about—"

"Deborah, because she use to call me that all the time."

"Yeah…"

Helena looked down at the grass between her boots and tried to pull herself together. Deborah's death was still fresh in her memories no matter how much therapy or help she tried to get over it. However she loved hearing her nickname being called out by Leon. It was sure better than Ms. Onslaught by far. She was so wrapped up in her mind that she didn't notice Leon's hand intertwined with hers. After her brain registered the contact between them, her head went up and they looked at each other deeply. His hand felt warm and inviting.

"You still got me Helena."

"Yeah, I do."

With that they continued to walk hand in hand. Leon didn't mind this because he believed if he calmed her an episode would be prevented if he could keep Helena grounded.

"I don't mind if you call me Lena, Leon."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Besides the therapist mentioned I need to get over stuff like that."

"I don't think anyone ever could. But if it makes you happy and allows you to heal I'll do this for you."

Helena blushed a bit hearing the gentleness in his voice. They both stopped near a bench and sat down next to one another as they gazed at the trees surrounding them. Despite the sun being out it was cold but it made things look more clean and inviting.

"How did your mission go in France? You never mentioned it to me."

Leon thought back to his long 4 week journey. It was pretty pointless stuff other than Kent Withrow, the new head of the CIA giving a rant about his major contributions to stop bioterrorism. Leon didn't care much for the man to begin with but was sent to guard him since he was also an ambassador. What further made him distant from the man was how he didn't show mercy to anyone who didn't pass tests, especially the psychological evaluation. He was quite stern and stubborn when it came to tests for he truly believed those are what brought out character, not the actions by which people take. Leon recalled that Hunnigan almost got into a screaming match with Kent when he wanted to fire Helena after she failed her test, saying she was a lost cause. Leon could remember almost punching his office door down to confront him.

Though Leon could be intimidating, Kent wouldn't budge at his advances. He managed to convince Kent to give Helena a desk job. It occurred to him he never told this to Helena. She already had enough to worry about, and having Kent let her go would have made things worse for her state of mind. Leon never feared Helena was suicidal but she was one that would run away if given the chance, and he feared he wouldn't ever see her if she did that.

"It wasn't much fun that's for sure. Kent was being a dick as always."

Helena lightly laughed at Leon's comment

"I seriously hope to one day find him in a boxing ring with me. I'd enjoy kicking the smart ass out of him. How did he ever get into power?"

"Rich family equals cheating up the ranks. Plus he's good friends with the president. If Adam were still alive he wouldn't stand for his ego."

"Yeah, it's a shame he died. He did a lot of good in his life though. If it weren't for him getting you to work for the government, I'd never get the chance to meet you."

Leon's cheeks slightly blushed a bit from Helena's statement. They looked at each other once more with nothing but joy. Out of the blue, Leon accidentally let out a question he'd been keeping to himself for a long time.

"Lena, have you ever dated before?"

Helena's eyes went wide and her face flushed with crimson red. She turned her head away just as soon as Leon realized how he let that slip from his tongue.

"That came out of nowhere don't you think?"

"No, it's a simple question. Have you ever been with anybody in your life or not?"

Leon rubbed his head not knowing why he did that. He gave a slight laugh though and tried to come up with a way to justify his question.

"I thought that since we've talked about a lot of personal stuff this was the one thing we haven't mentioned. Being partners and neighbors I thought it would be a good discussion."

"You're just trying to mess with me! It's rude to ask that!"

Helena and Leon laughed together in unison.

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

"This is absurd! I don't ask you about your personal life that often!"

"Quid pro quo. I'll tell you if you tell me."

Helena shook her head still feeling the flush of heat sweep her face. She could talk to Leon about anything but this was something she never anticipated or even imagined coming up down the road. She stopped giggling and pulled herself together, now thinking back before she got her job in the CIA.

"I have a few times. They never did last that long. Usually it was my doing that ended it because I didn't want to be rescued or anything. Plus it didn't help that Deborah was pretty. She actually stole three out of the six guys I went out with. I remember being so mad at her but now that I look back on it, I'm glad she did. They weren't worth my time."

Leon could picture Helena chewing them out one by one. He shook his head hoping that the guys she dated weren't too beaten up emotionally by her.

"How far did you go with them?"

Helena smirked mischievously.

"Quid pro quo. How many girls have you honestly been with?"

"About four and that doesn't count the endless babes I've encountered across the globe."

Helena socked Leon in his side.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For lying, that's what!"

"Alright, alright you caught me. Honestly, it was four. Now back to my question earlier, how far did you go?"

Helena started to play with her fingers a bit as she looked down at her lap feeling embarrassed. She never talked with anyone, not even Hunnigan about things so personal. It felt even more uncomfortable to since Leon was her crush. She swallowed up the courage though.

"Not far…the one guy, Jerry, I dated him for about seven months. He was my best friend at the time and he helped me rank up in the government. Always gave me good recommendations and always took me out to eat. He was a real gentleman."

"That's a long time. Why did it end?"

Helena sighed deeply feeling her body turn cold.

"I didn't want to have sex with him yet."

"How come? You guys seemed awfully close from what I could tell."

"I just didn't want to. Plus he wanted to get married badly and basically have me settle for a house wife and give birth to three children. To tell you the truth, I have a natural fear of childbirth. That and I just got promoted to a CIA trainee at the time. I didn't want to give that all up for him nor my virginity for that matter to someone who didn't want me to succeed. I'd be a fool to give up everything for a guy. I was never like Deborah. I couldn't just give myself away."

Leon was taken aback at Helena's last sentence. With her beauty he found it hard to believe no one ever got close to her like that.

"Well if it makes you feel better you aren't missing much when it comes to sex. It's overrated personally."

Helena could tell he said that to make her feel better.

"So then how many women managed to steal a piece of you, huh?"

Leon stared up at the sky for a bit before answering.

"All four of them. It didn't end well though for at least two."

Helena smirked a bit.

"You don't perform well?"

"No, no nothing like that. There wasn't any chemistry."

"It's what they all say. Excuses, excuses."

They both laughed together and continued to talk for some time in the park. Later on they went out for lunch and went around window shopping together for a couple of hours. Leon bought Helena a couple of things she wanted like books and other food supplies she might have needed. Though she was still continuing to get paid despite not working, Kent cut her paycheck in half making it difficult to cover her basics at times. Leon didn't mind helping her cover for stuff and he even made a deposit on her apartment during the month to help out. He didn't want her to be forced to move into a broken place without having a friend nearby. It also helped him out having her as his neighbor. He didn't crave alcohol as much nor did he come close to having PTSD episodes. Leon didn't want to sound rude, but having her legs broken was probably the best thing that happened to him. Helena gave him something to look forward to, something to heal while he couldn't help himself.

By the time they got through running in town night had come swiftly into the sky. The stars were out despite there being fog. Leon ordered take out for them to go as they headed back for their apartments. During the wait he got several texts from Ada but ignored them. He wasn't going to let anything ruin this day or make Helena worry about him. Helena couldn't help but keep hearing his phone buzz on the way back home.

"Who keeps on trying to get a hold of you? It sounds urgent."

"It's no one important. We better hurry up it looks like it's going to rain."

The sky was getting murkier and Helena could smell the acidic flavor the clouds carried. As swift as Leon mentioned the weather, it started pouring and they raced back home. By the time they ran up the stairs to Leon's apartment the food was all drenched. They both whined together feeling like it was a wasted trip.

"Worst thirty bucks I've ever spent on food."

Leon laughed followed by Helena who was using her jacket to dry her hair.

"It could have been worse. We could have been attacked by a B.O.W."

"True."

Leon went into the bathroom and got a couple of towels. He went back into the living room and tossed one to Helena and she began to wrap herself up in it. Her hair poofed up slightly from the static the towel had and Leon couldn't help but think she looked cute. He shortly began to dry his hair too and he took off his jacket and tossed it behind the couch.

"How can you stand not wearing a coat? If I was a guy, my balls would be freezing."

Leon laughed then found himself pulling Helena to him. His arms wrapped around her body and the side of her cheek was pressed into his chest. Helena's nerves were going off like a wild fire as she could hear his heartbeat. She had only dreamed of being so close to him physically and couldn't believe he pulled her into a cuddle.

"Don't get the wrong idea I'm just trying to warm you up."

"I'm not the one with the dirty mind here."

"Fair enough."

Helena started to drift off to sleep feeling calm and relaxed. Leon took notice and grabbed a blanket not far from the head of the couch and placed it on the both of them. He held her tightly and watched her body take in and release breath. Leon thought about the news he needed to tell her, about Ada and all but couldn't bring himself to do it. No, now it was nearly impossible to do break this. He began to get sleepy and found himself in slumber still having Helena by his side.


	7. Chapter 7: Desire

Three months had passed since Ada's warning to Leon and so far nothing came. The only difference in Helena's and Leon's lives were that they constantly tried being with each other twenty four seven. Either Leon would go over and spend the day with Helena or vice versa. Nothing got serious though, but their friendship became more personal. At the rate the two were going, they were practically living with each other.

Leon dropped off Helena to see her therapist at the end of the week for the last month or so since he had time off. His paperwork went through and he ended up getting a year and half paid leave. Hunnigan called him several times demanding he buy her souvenirs if he goes out of the country. He recalled Helena giving him crap about it as well saying that Hunnigan did so much for him that he needed to get her something nice after years of dedicated service. Leon managed to save up enough money to go to Europe and the tropics halfway through his vacation. He figured that on the trips over he'd get Hunnigan a little something. Maybe not jewelry like Hunnigan begged for, but something to thank her.

While on the computer in his apartment Leon was filling out information to get the tickets and passport work he needed. During vacation time for government agents such as himself, the higher ups don't allow anybody to use their status to go places. Usually on a mission all Leon had to do was show the airport a card and he'd be able to go anywhere without hassle or go through checkpoints. Now that he was going to be living as a civilian for the year he needed to update his information. When it came to the page asking how many tickets he needed he hesitated. Usually whenever he got a month off if he was lucky, Leon would go somewhere alone for a while to recover but he found himself buying a second pair. Helena's birthday was coming up and he wanted to surprise her. He didn't imagine himself buying another pair of tickets though and he began to think about Ada.

During these vacations he'd normally meet up with Ada or bump into her at some point during his trips. Leon for once worried about her showing up. His heart still ached for her but he cared for Helena too much to not let Ada get away with killing her in order to regain her freedom. He sighed to himself thinking about the mess he was in and the fact he hasn't told Helena what was going on. Leon kept on pushing it into the back of his mind because the truth was he didn't want to face it. His indecisiveness turned into fear as he tried to keep Helena close to him. He worried that she was starting to catch on to him however as recently she began asking about Ada. Leon would lie and tell Helena that either he hadn't heard from her or she was busy. Deep down he knew the excuses were going to catch up to him. Also he grew anxious because since he stopped texting Ada, she hasn't updated him about her mission. Even after the month she said she would return, Ada never did. Leon thought that either she really did take him seriously when he decided to end their relationship or she was angry at him and wasn't going to tell and out of the blue, and under his eyes, kill Helena.

Leon tried not to pay heed to his thoughts as he paid for the tickets for Helena and himself. He couldn't wait to see her at the end of the day. Sometimes he'd get so excited being around her that he craved her. He'd also find himself daydreaming about Helena from time to time and it began to scare him a bit. Leon knew they bonded more and felt their friendship was beyond words at this point. Sometimes he would wonder what would be next. True, he had been with Ada for 15 years on and off but he wanted Helena, he desired her. He needed her as much as he needed Ada it seemed. Not even Angela or the other girls he was with came close to that level of want, which was as big as achieving Nirvana. Leon didn't want to admit it to himself but logically and oh so cruelly, he was in love with Helena. In the back of his mind, he hoped she would return it too.

"I take it those tickets are for Helena."

Leon's head turned and he could see Ada standing right behind him. His body almost went into shock.

"Ada! What are you doing here?"

Ada walked over to Leon's couch and took a seat.

"You haven't answered a single message from me in three months. I was beginning to worry."

"You, worried, about me? I'm so touched."

The sarcasm in his voice burned Ada slightly as she relaxed in the seat. She didn't once take her eyes off of Leon's as he got up from the chair and sat across from her. His body felt painful and his emotions were twisted up in a knot.

"Leon, I need to let you know that my mission will be starting soon. Not today, or tomorrow but it will come. I am going to ask you one last time if you will consent. I've stalled The Family long enough for you by taking other missions, but they are getting impatient with me and may even call off their deal. I am not going to lose it."

"I can't let you do that Ada. I can't let you kill her. She's my friend unlike the others I've helped you take out before."

Ada's eyes turned sorrowful and her gaze upon him grew deeper.

"Did you really mean it though when you said we were through?"

Leon's train of thought was lost to Ada's saddening words. His heart was torn and he didn't know how to respond to her question.

"No…I was just angry. Can't you understand? You're asking me to do the impossible. It goes against everything I am. I can't be with you like this."

"I thought the love we had could make the impossible, possible Leon."

"It can but you're weak. I've gone through so much to be with you and this is the one thing you could do for me that would make me happy. I know The Family has given you a bad life, but Ada you don't have to choose that mission to earn your freedom."

"What are your suggestions then?"

"I—I honestly don't know but I'm sure if we put our heads together we can figure it out."

Ada shook her head as Leon watched her body language shift from depressed to normal.

"You don't get it Kennedy. They'll never let me go. They run the country, and pretty much the world. Helena is my clean slate and I intend to take back what was mine."

They both got up from their seats and looked at each other with concern.

"Remember when we met after the China incident? That night…"

She wrapped her arms around Leon's waist and he instinctively put his arms around Ada's slim body. He pulled her close to him and whispered to her.

"Yeah…I do."

"Remember this?"

She slowly started to kiss Leon's lips and feel his well toned body. He couldn't help but keep it going and soon they were both on the couch making out fiercely. Ada's hands set his heart on fire as she deepened the kiss. Leon was enjoying every second of this moment until Ada got on top of him and started to French kiss him. His mind traveled back to Helena and her beautiful smile. As he could feel Ada trying to lift his shirt off from his body, he pulled back and panted.

"I can't do this Ada. I can't do this anymore."

Leon forced her off of him and she looked at him with disappointment and anger.

"Why? What caused this to happen?"

"A lot of things…you should show yourself out."

"Leon you aren't being clear."

"I'm not going to sleep with the woman who plans on killing my partner. It's sick."

Ada got up from the couch and looked over to the computer seeing Helena's personal information from a distance. For a while she had her suspicions about Leon and Helena ever since the China incident. Even during the months she watched them together, she could see it grow and grow. Ada didn't want to believe it but Leon's feelings were clear as day as she looked into his blue eyes.

"You're in love with her…aren't you?"

Leon froze in place as he tried to find something to say back to Ada. His mouth didn't have the strength to let any words come out, but his body suggested otherwise.

"That is all I needed to know."

Ada got up and swiftly exited from Leon's apartment. Leon felt like he could finally breathe as he went to the kitchen and started to look through a cabinet. Behind a compartment was a bottle of whisky. He had been doing well at the AA meetings for the last three months and hadn't had a drink, but with this event he desired one more than ever. Besides, what did have left to lose? Ada was now cut out from him and he would make sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8: Sacrifice

**Because I love you all, here's to another one. I am on a roll thanks to the support I have been getting. As a token of my thanks if you PM me you may be able to contribute a small part to my story at large. I'll go through some of the PM's I get then determine which one is the best to add on into this fic. Enjoy! I hope to hear from some of you. **

Helena's therapy session with Dr. Kwan turned out better than expected. He seemed to be more laid back and didn't try to pry into Helena's personal memories unless she was willing to exchange it. Despite the session going so smoothly, Helena couldn't help but feel a strange vibe. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she sipped some coffee Dr. Kwan offered to her. She was hesitating at first to take a sip but the aroma got the best of her. Dr. Kwan got done drinking his portion of the drink and continued to jot down notes.

"Ms. Harper the last few weeks you've been brimming with energy. Anything new going on in your life?"

Helena smiled and crossed her legs while she took a moment to relax in the sofa.

"A friend has been helping me out a lot lately."

"Ah, I see,"

Dr. Kwan took a moment to adjust his glasses as Helena watched him jot down yet another note to his records.

"What is your friend like?"

"He's nice. I can tell him anything."

"Ouch that hurt, right here."

Dr. Kwan chuckled as he pointed to his heart causing Helena to giggle slightly. She never would have suspected him to be humorous. Since Leon told her she should give him a chance Helena has tried to be as honest with Kwan as possible, but since he was a government therapist she knew at least half of the information he retrieved from her would go to Hunnigan or even Kent. With the new psychological evaluations for government employees, it was nearly impossible for someone such as Helena to have anything confidential. Basically Kent's model was if one has something to hide then one is the enemy. Helena couldn't help but feel like it was McCarthyism all over again. Instead of Communists it was threats of bioterrorism these days. Everyone was paranoid someone could be an enemy ever since Simmons went public with his debut in Tall Oaks and China.

"Have you had any thoughts of your sister lately? Any troubling dreams?"

"Surprisingly, not that often. I've had a few a couple times this month but never in the amount I used to have. I've felt better. I'm not entirely okay but I'm not down like I use to be."

"What kind of dreams have you been having Ms. Harper?"

Helena bit the bottom of her lip as she remembered the dreams she had been having. Instead of Deborah it had been of Leon almost every time. She wasn't going to go out into the world and just tell Kwan about it though. If Kent got a whiff of anything of the sort she'd jeopardize her partnership with Leon. He was very stern about Helena being with Leon ever since he took office. Probably because Kent saw her as a weakling and Helena refused to let him have the satisfaction. She didn't tell Leon, but part of the reason why she was also suspended was because Kent cornered her one day and belittled her. Helena had enough and socked him the gut. No security noticed and he vowed to get her back. Kent did though through making the psychological evaluation tougher on agents. Hunnigan use to pass out simple tests because she wanted the best of the best on her team despite everyone's flaws. Kent killed that quicker than a lightning bolt coming from a cloud.

"My job mostly. Being close to finally getting it back and all. Just another nine months and I'll be happy to be back doing what I love."

"Didn't Mr. Withrow or Ms. Hunnigan mention that you can have your job in less than a month?"

Helena gasped and her eyes widened with delight.

"What? Really?"

Dr. Kwan nodded and he sat his paper and pen down. He folded his hands together and smiled at Helena. He could genuinely tell after all this time she was happy during his sessions.

"I would expect Mr. Withrow to be professional and tell the happy lady the news a lot sooner than expected."

"No one mentioned anything to me Kwan."

"Have you checked your phone lately Ms. Harper?"

Helena stopped and pondered for a moment. She hadn't really checked her cell in a long time. Actually she went two weeks not answering or phoning anybody for she spent all her free time with Leon. Helena started to realize her whole life was revolving around him now. Sometimes she'd even forget to shower, clean, or do anything else because she just wanted to be around him.

"No, I can't say I have. My phone hasn't been in the best condition for a while I'm afraid. I've been meaning to update it recently but with my paycheck being tight it's been impossible."

It was the biggest lie she ever heard, but if it threw Kwan off her scent then she didn't care one bit.

"Ms. Harper,"

Dr. Kwan took off his glasses and sighed, looking up at Helena's face sincerely.

"Withrow will not tell you this but there is a catch about returning early."

"Wait, have you been telling Kent everything? Our sessions and all?"

Dr. Kwan shook his head.

"Despite there being that policy that a therapist must now report everything back to the higher ups I am still a doctor and respectable man. I believe in patient, doctor confidentiality to the fullest. Here and there I've sent Mr. Withrow information, information I feel he needed to know. What happens in the room stays in the room. Whatever you have to say that is personal I do not divulge."

"So then what is his catch?"

Dr. Kwan took in a deep breath and grabbed a cup of tea from a nearby table on the right side of his sofa. He took a sip before responding to Helena's question.

"Your partner agent Kennedy has been on Mr. Withrow's mind for quite a while. Evidentially, just from my ears picking up things, he has found out about his relationship to a Ms. Wong. I don't know who she is but she seemed important. Mr. Withrow and his counter bio team. He wants you to get closer to agent Kennedy so he can get the whereabouts of Ms. Wong and possibly fire Kennedy."

Helena couldn't help but feel her body gasp at what Kwan was telling her. She knew it was too good to be true.

"I don't know anything about a Ms. Wong. Leon and I are partners but we are not that close."

The door opened up and a man with sleek black hair and with a professional tux walked into the room.

"I beg to differ Harper."

"Kent!"

Dr. Kwan looked at Helena with sincere sadness. Helena was one who could read the body language of people well and despite being betrayed she could tell it wasn't Kwan's fault. He really did try to hide things from Kent but not even he could protect her personal data from him.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Harper…"

Dr. Kwan exited out of his office leaving Kent and Helena together alone. She couldn't help but glare at him as he took a seat in Kwan's chair, crossing his legs and putting his fingers together.

"You really have no sense of self-respect Withrow."

"Neither do you Harper. If you did you would have resigned long ago no questions asked."

"Kent you aren't going to use me as a pawn in this game of yours."

Kent shook his head.

"Harper I don't understand you. Why do you go out on the limb to protect Kennedy when you know as well as I do that he is banging one of the most wanted people in the world? Don't you think that's pretty sad?"

"What I think is sad is a person who had a silver spoon in his mouth all his life command people such as the CIA just because his daddy happened to be friends with the president."

Helena knew she struck a nerve in Kent for she could see him grind his teeth. He had an odd habit of doing that especially if he was cornered by someone.

"At least I didn't come from near poor white trailer trash, much like your mother and sister. Oops, did I mention Deborah?"

Helena clenched her fists and stared him down. Her body was poised like that of a cobra and at this moment she really didn't care if she struck Kent with her fangs.

"We all know about Ada Wong based on some records that Kennedy himself tried hiding from the CIA. He could get into a lot of trouble for this unless Ada is turned in to custody to the United States government. I also know for a fact while in China and Tall Oaks, you both encountered her. Tell me Harper, how could I persuade you to help me catch her once and for all?"

"Neither your money nor your gifts are going to make me give anything to you. I won't rat out my partner on anything."

"You care so much about Kennedy despite the fact he is with an international bioterrorist?"

"What is between Ada Wong and Leon is his personal life. I do not have an obligation to pry into situations that are none of my business for one thing."

Kent smirked.

"But Harper your duty is to your country. Sometimes we must all make sacrifices for the greater good to keep everyone here safe. Tell me, you wouldn't want Leon to be kicked off the agency or sent to prison for mock documents now would you?"

"Don't you dare threaten him Kent!"

Helena couldn't help it but let her emotions boil over the top. Her rage was triggered and she just realized she had put herself in jeopardy. Kent, being resourceful himself when it came to body language, read her like an open book. He laughed and clapped his hands now sensing that he trapped Helena in his web.

"You are getting quite emotional over Kennedy a bit much wouldn't you say?"

Helena looked down the other way from him too angry to face Withrow.

"Harper, I think it's cute and all you have a crush on your partner and everything but the bottom line is when it comes down to it he doesn't give two cents about you. According to my resources he sees Ada periodically from our documentation history. Ever since Raccoon City if I may add. Why would he give up someone like Ada Wong to be with a rookie agent who is too emotional to not even pass an exam?"

"You don't know him well Kent. He's not like that!"

"Then why did he come to me begging for you to take a desk job, even way before you took the psychological evaluation? In my honest opinion I don't think he believes you have what it takes."

Helena had no idea that Leon requested desk work for her. The news came as a shock and somewhat of a betrayal, but knowing Kent he was just saying whatever was personal and close to her in order to make her snap and go through with his plans he had in store. Leon wouldn't ever do such a thing, would he?

"I don't care what you say Kent. I'm not going to be used. You may not be Simmons but you are just as cruel as that man."

"Even if I were to terminate you from the government at this very moment, strip you of all titles and prevent you from making contact with Kennedy after the year is up you still wouldn't tell me anything?"

Helena swallowed hard and closed her eyes. As much as she loved her job and as much as she wanted to be with Leon, she knew the sacrifice she had to make.

"Yes…"

She calmly whispered.


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares and Dreams

**I have a little tribute to one of my readers who mentioned that Leon should lock his windows :D. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget if you want to contribute a piece to the story, just PM me and I'll pick the best one to add! **

Leon just got done drinking two bottles of whiskey and he found himself on the couch listening to music. He was quite picky though when it came to songs and kept on rummaging with the radio remote to change the CDs he had. He wasn't necessarily drunk but he felt a lot more calm despite the fact he and Ada had a bad follow up. His mind was more broken up than ever and he sighed deeply thinking about everything that happened not that long ago with Ada.

"I really need to lock those windows…"

He said to himself looking up at the ceiling recalling if it was so easy for Ada to get in, who's to say someone else can't try to sneak into his apartment and kill him. Bedsides for that he didn't want any more hidden surprised from Ada. She had already given him enough to worry about. He looked over at his clock and saw it was almost 9 and he hadn't heard Helena come up to her apartment yet. Leon was beginning to grow concerned because most therapy sessions would last until 6 and she'd normally be home cooking or hanging out with him. Leon was tempted to get up from the couch and go looking for her but he didn't want to let Helena see that he had been drinking. His hands were tied as he thought about her and what could be keeping her from returning home.

Leon got up from the couch and walked out into the balcony that connected to his apartment and he looked down the road to see if Helena might have been walking back. Just random people from the city seemed to come and go. In the back of his subconscious he feared maybe Ada got to her first.

"If she's not back in another half hour I need to go find her."

He walked back into his apartment and shut the door leading to the balcony, taking caution to lock it while he was up. Out of the blue his cell phone began to ring. Leon went over to the kitchen counter and picked it up seeing it was Chris. Leon grew dreadful because Chris really got on him for drinking, but since he hadn't talked to him in a while, Leon didn't see the point in ignoring the call. Besides for all he knew it could have been urgent business.

"Leon here."

"Hey man Jill and I got back to the states a week ago and we were just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us this weekend coming up."

"Sure we can make it happen."

"Jill said feel free to bring Helena if you want. They haven't been properly introduced yet."

Leon smiled and sat back down on the couch.

"I think that Lena would like that a lot."

"Wait, did I miss something? Who the heck is Lena?"

Leon smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand knowing he slipped.

"Helena…Helena I meant. Sorry Chris it was just a nickname."

Leon put the phone on speaker after having his hand getting tired of holding it up to his ear. He got hear Chris sort of muffle around in the back and for a moment things went quiet.

"So we are using nicknames now? She calls you Leo?"

Leon sighed; he knew what Chris was leading on to as he could hear him smirk through the phone.

"It's not what you think."

"Anything happen while I was gone you need to talk about?"

Leon stopped to think for a moment. A lot had happened since Chris took off for Japan. He couldn't believe how fast time had gone since he last talked to Chris. Leon desperately wanted to talk to someone else about his ordeal with Ada, but he felt like since it was so personal it needed to be left as his burden. Chris already helped him carry a lot of dead weight and the last thing he wanted to do was put Chris on the spot.

"Nothing I really want to share."

"You seem upset about something Leon."

Leon looked over at the bottles he drank and felt he needed to be honest.

"I just drank two things of whiskey."

He could hear Chris sigh with disappointment but instead of getting yelled at, he listened carefully to Leon.

"That's not bad. Two bottles is no big deal compared to what you were doing before. I heard you haven't missed a single day of your AA meetings. You are doing pretty well for yourself."

"The last thing I needed was you yelling at me, so for that I am grateful."

Leon smiled to himself while Chris lightly laughed.

"Well the way I see it is that you're trying harder. Having a little something on the occasion isn't bad. I tried quitting cold turkey years ago but it ended up making more into an addict. At least you're slowly making your way up to stopping."

"Yeah…"

Chris could hear Leon drift off and felt like there was something on his mind for the conversation ceased to exist for a few minutes. Leon was thinking about Helena, hoping that she was coming home soon.

"You sure you are okay Leon? Did something happen with Helena?"

Leon snapped out of his trance and realized he was still on the phone with Chris. He didn't realize his lips were moving when he blurted out:

"I miss her a lot right now."

He caught himself but only then it was too late.

"So we can safely say that yes you do like her?"

"I don't know what I am thinking Chris just ignore what I said."

Chris breathed in a deep sigh hearing Leon try to counterattack what he had said. Chris always had a feeling Leon liked Helena based on the time he'd mention her at meetings. But with Ada and all he never really allowed himself to say much about her. Chris wanted to ask more but could see Jill motioning for him to go talk to her. He sighed, feeling disappointed that he wouldn't be able to talk things out more with Leon.

"I got to cut it short because Jill needs me. Tell you what; we will continue this conversation when you guys come meet us this weekend. Oh yeah, before I leave Claire will be paying you a stop in the morning. She's delivering that one gun you've been looking for but since I can't go over she's going to give it to you."

"That sounds fine. I haven't seen her in a while anyway."

"Alright, take care and good luck."

The phone clicked and Leon wondered what Chris had meant by good luck. Then again Leon felt like maybe it was starting to become obvious to others that he harbored feelings for Helena. The other day when Helena and him went to the park together, they had quite a few random strangers think they were a couple and even received compliments on it. Even when he took her out to dinner the waiters assumed they were together. Deep down it made him feel good because it made him feel much more confident in telling Helena how much he needed her.

Leon still didn't want to rush into anything though, and despite the closeness Helena and him have had, he still couldn't tell if she really liked him that much. True, he could see the friendship and her warm welcoming of him, but Leon couldn't tell if she wanted him in the same sense he did. Sometimes he'd run different scenarios in his head about what could happen if he told Helena his feelings. At times she'd reject him or then on the occasion she'd want him so bad that she practically lusted for him. Leon felt like an idiot at times for having those thoughts especially when she popped into his head sometimes naked just like how he saw her months back.

Leon broke out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps down the hallway. He could tell it was Helena and he immediately got up and opened up the door to see her. She walked up to him with a sad look on her face and Leon wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now…a lot happened today."

"Lena you can tell me anything."

"Just kiss me."

"What?"

Leon was taken aback at her request. She began to wrap her arms around his neck and quickly pressed her lips onto his. His body trembled with excitement as he pinned her to the wall and deepened the contact. Helena's fingers ran through his hair as he began to do the same thing back. Leon found their hands locking with one another as she began to kiss his neck. Leon let out a groan and went back to feeling Helena's body. Their lips met again but this time with much more force as they both found themselves going into his apartment, still keeping their kiss intact. Leon couldn't believe how much was happening at once, but he was happy to finally have her.

The door slammed down the hallway and Leon woke up from his dream with Helena. He had no idea he drifted off to sleep after talking with Chris. Cold beads of sweat traveled down his forehead and fell onto his hands as rubbed his eyes. He looked over at his clock and saw it was now 10 at night. After his mind began to let go of what his dreams content were did he realize Helena must've been home. Leon got up and went down the hallway and knocked on the oak door.

"Lena? Lena, are you home?"

"Leon just go away. I need to be alone tonight."

Helena's voice sounded cold as ice as she shouted it to her doors direction. Leon was taken aback by her anger. He felt like he needed to keep pressing though.

"Did something happen with Kwan?"

"Leon I told you to leave me the hell alone! I'll talk to you when I'm ready!"

"Lena I'm worried about you just let me in and tell me!"

"For Christ's sake Leon just leave me alone!"

With that Leon pressed his head to her door and sighed sadly. He really wanted to know what happened today with Helena and why she was late coming home from Kwan's, but from her rage he could tell something bad occurred. Leon was going to try asking again until he heard her crying on the other side of the door. Despite his instincts to rip open the door and go comfort her, Leon knew he could trust her to come to him when she was ready to talk. He took in another sorrowful breath before speaking.

"Lena I'm going to be up late so if you need to talk then, I'm right here. You can tell me anything."

Leon got up from the door and walked back to his apartment. Helena found herself on the floor now deeply crying. Her beads of tears traveled down to her fingers as her muscles tensed from what happened earlier with Kent. Not only did he strip Helena of her titles but he even was going to have her homeless. Starting tomorrow she would have to pack up and leave. Kent even paid off the tenants so that they would throw her out despite her being on time with the rent. Helena didn't know what she was going to do, and her sister Deborah came back to her. Helena smacked her head with both her arms to get the images to go away but to no avail, she could se Deborah kneeling down in front of her with her eyes filled with tears.

"Why did you leave me to die Lena?"

"No—no I never did Deborah…no not right now, I don't need this!"

"Lena you said you'd save me…"

"I did but—I couldn't!"

Helena's finger tips gripped into her scalp as she tried desperately to stop her episode. She clenched her mouth as hard as she could. This was going to be a long night for the both of them she thought as her cries deepened.


	10. Chapter 10: New Leaf

Helena spent the last two hours sitting on the floor seemingly talking to her dead sister. Helena knew that deep down Deborah was gone, but the illusion was so powerful she could even make out the details in her cuts she received from Simmons's men when they were captured and held hostage at the church. She could feel Deborah's ghost like fingers stream through her bangs as she leaned in close to her.

"Lena, you left me to die, but I knew you had to do it."

Helena could feel her try to place her hand upon Deborah's but her fingers just sank through the mirage of her deceased sister. She still had tears in her eyes as Deborah hugged her.

"Then why do you haunt me Deborah?"

"I miss you a lot Lena."

"I miss you more than you can imagine Deborah, but now is not the time."

Helena sobbed knowing full well she was deep inside a PTSD episode. Even the apartment began to swirl with different textures that matched Deborah's final resting place. She could smell the sewage from the church and the dried out moss. Deborah walked around Helena never once breaking eye contact. Helena could then see Leon aiming his gun at Deborah as she turned around and looked at him.

"Lena why is he here this time?"

Helena continued to sob but she then snapped back to reality a bit. Leon never did typically show up in her episodes.

"Lena, don't listen to her. Just let Deborah go."

"Lena don't let him get rid of me."

"Lena snap out of this!"

Helena could feel herself jolt back up from her episode. It was as if she had an out of body experience and her soul was finally returning to the earth's domain. Helena panted hard as if she ran a mile. Her whole body was covered in sweat and tears as she got up and walked to the kitchen. She poured herself a tall glass of water and drank like a starving madman. Her body began to shake and she accidentally dropped her glass which shattered onto the floor. Helena found herself collapsing and crying and shouting.

"Why does this continue to happen to me?"

After tensing up her vocal cords for a second she began to relax. Her muscles ceased to become tense and loosened up. Helena's breathing slowed down and heart rate returned to normal. The last three months she did well without having an episode and she was utterly disappointed in herself for letting it get out of hand. Helena knew though that she couldn't blame herself fully because it was triggered by Kent and not by herself. She growled just thinking about him, and then her attention was brought back to the fact she was going to be thrown out of her place. Helena got up and stumbled over to the couch catching her breath.

"Kent is going to pay for this…"

She calmly said with rage hidden in her voice.

"Leon…"

He came back to Helena after a moment of thinking. She needed to go let him know what was going to happen and apologize for yelling earlier. Helena walked to her bathroom quickly and wiped the sweat off her face with a towel then tried to fix up her hair a bit. As she stared at herself in the mirror she could see Deborah's reflection. Helena walked away as fast as her legs could carry her so that she wouldn't fall into another illusion. She opened up the door to her apartment and walked down to see Leon. She gently knocked and he opened it up seeing the distraught in her eyes.

"Lena?"

"Can we talk now? If you aren't busy that is."

Leon's eyes glanced up and down at her body seeing the sweat that protruded down her clothes. He knew she had a bad episode.

"Yeah, come on in."

He moved himself out of the way so Helena could get inside. Leon's eyes never lost sight of Helena as she found his couch and collapsed. He could feel his body jerk to be with her and he wiped the sweat off her face.

"Do you need anything to drink?"

Helena nodded slightly while looking up at Leon's blue eyes. She was almost lost in them for a moment.

"Yeah, I could use it."

Leon went back into the kitchen and got Helena a glass of water and swiftly came back to the couch. He looked miserable seeing her distraught. Leon took a seat next to her and rubbed her back gently. Helena looked at him and managed to smile a little.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have kept on prying when you needed space."

Helena put the glass of water in front of the coffee table and laid back into the couch. Leon's hand was still right behind her back keeping her supported.

"So how come you didn't show up until late?"

Helena looked at him feeling like her tears were going to return. She turned her face away though so she would have a much better clean state of mind.

"Kent showed up during my meeting with Kwan. He said you forged documents to protect Ada and he wanted me to turn you in. I refused so he fired me, and got me kicked out of my own apartment."

Leon's eyes grew wide upon hearing the news. He shook his head while taking a deep breath feeling the tension of stress hitting his body.

"I had a feeling he was onto me."

"Why did you do it Leon?"

"I didn't want anyone interfering with Ada. At the time I got rid of those documents I was close to capturing her and turning her in. But then it just got out of hand, our relationship did and I just erased those documents so no one could find her. "

"I understand that, but why did you tell Kent to get me desk work before the psychological evaluation?"

Leon looked at Helena who had a sorrowful look in her eyes. He never thought Kent would mention that request to her. He looked sad seeing Helena down and figured she must have felt betrayed at this point.

"I asked him to do that because I knew you weren't going to pass it. The test was too cutthroat."

Helena was baffled and she jerked herself away from Leon.

"So you really don't think I have what it takes then,"

"For what?"

"To be your partner that's what! Kent said you never did have faith in me because you thought I'd be a danger! Do you think so little of me?"

Leon shook his head.

"No, I only asked him that because I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to have an episode and die. You almost died in the Middle East by my side; I couldn't have that happen again. Lena you are more than cut out for the work we are involved in. I just didn't want to see you suffer."

Helena's anger quickly softened hearing the gentleness and honesty in Leon's voice. She sighed deeply while tucking her head into her chest and looking down at her lap. Leon's right hand met hers as she turned to face him once more.

"Lena you're the best thing that has happened to me. There is no way, not after all we've been through, that I'd think so little."

He wiped away a tear that managed to escape Helena's eye.

"Kent may have fired you but I can get some strings pulled with Hunnigan."

"Leon you are already going to be in deep trouble with the forging scandal. I can't have you do that for me."

"I went through those documents with a fine tooth comb for years. Kent probably only received a snip of the entire thing. I'm not that worried about myself. I'm going to see through to it you have a job."

"What about my living arrangements? I have to be out of my place by the end of the week."

Leon forgot about hearing that Helena was going to be thrown out. He thought about the many places he could have set up for her but then one came to his mind. He knew it would be a risky move on his part, and maybe Helena wouldn't like it, but he had to say what was on his mind as Helena looked at him waiting for a response.

"Live with me."

"What?"

"We practically hang out with each other every day. Just move in here."

Helena shook her head slightly, not able to take in what she was hearing.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"I can make the couch into a bed for you until I get the spare room cleaned out."

"But it has a lot of your personal stuff in it."

"I don't care, I'll make room."

"But Leon—"

He gently put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"I want to do this for you. Lena just let me help you out. Think of it as part of your birthday present."

Helena smiled a bit. She couldn't believe she had almost forgotten her birthday was this Saturday. Then again with the stress she had, it was justified. Plus she typically didn't celebrate it due to it being the day her father cut his ties with the family. It was only when Leon suggested they do something fun that day had she been looking forward to the event.

"I don't know how I can repay you Leon."

Leon couldn't help but glance at Helena's body, taking in all the curves of her before he looked back at her eyes. He resisted the urge to tell her how much he cared. To him it wasn't the right time, despite the fact she was going to be living with him. Leon wanted it to be right.

"Don't worry about it Lena."

Helena nodded then her eyes focused on the two bottles of whiskey. Leon caught her glance and his stomach became a little sick. Helena's eyes returned to him as he kept staring at the bottles, feeling idiotic that he didn't bother to put them up.

"Leon, do you have any of those left?"

He shrugged.

"I can't say I have. I do have other types though."

"I want some."

Leon was baffled and somewhat shocked at her request. Helena never wanted alcohol or even drank it for that matter, at least not in his presence.

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"Leon I want to try it out."

Leon sighed bitterly for he felt conflicted about the situation. Helena's face became a little bit more open before she spoke.

"I know you have alcoholism. I'm sorry but the night you had that conversation, I overheard it. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"I'm sorry I didn't have the courage to tell you."

"I understand. It's a big thing."

Leon got up and took the two bottles and disposed of them. Helena got up and faced Leon as he headed for the kitchen.

"Leon,"

"Yeah?"

"Would you drink with me?"

It took them both a bit to register exactly what was said, but Leon found himself nodding. Usually whenever he'd drink it would be by himself. Having Helena with him might change things he thought as he found himself grabbing whatever he could find in the cabinet. Leon figured with all that was going on, maybe this was the right occasion to do it. He also didn't want to disappoint Helena and figured if it was just a onetime gig he'd be alright. He smiled up at Helena while giving her a bottle to herself.

"You ever drink before?"

"A few times."

"Ever played chess: tequila edition?"

Helena shook her head.

"Can't say I have."

"Well, you're in for a ride."

Helena laughed at his statement as she began to take a swig out of the bottle followed by Leon doing the same.


	11. Chapter 11: Wild

**This scenario was suggested to me by a reader, and I thought it would be an interesting event. So please bare with me, my writing I feel wasn't as good this time around. Enjoy.**

A few hours went by and Helena and Leon cleared three things of tequila and other varieties of alcohol. They started off playing chess and whenever a piece was taken they took a shot of vodka. Things went random from then on out as they laughed together at stories of their pasts. Leon talked about how he was a nerd in high school who liked music and art while Helena talked about her days being sent to the principal's office for making a boy cry. The two of them tried singing 90s songs together until they couldn't breathe and looked around the apartment for snacks.

Leon was still hanging on to reality though because he was use to the effects of alcohol. Helena's personality however changed and she was giddy. She just couldn't stop laughing which in turn made Leon have bouts of laughter.

"Leon, Leon, Leon, if I ever die and get cremated I want you to do this for me. Okay? This is my dying wish so you better listen!"

"Alright I'm all ears."

Helena took another shot followed by Leon then she cleared her throat.

"If Hunnigan ever gets new clothing, and someone asks her what she is wearing I want you to come out of the blue, throw my ashes onto her and scream out HELENA HARPER! Then take off running!"

Leon spat out the shot he had in his mouth because he couldn't contain his laughter. Helena collapsed into his chest giggling for dear life.

"Promise me you'll do that!"

"Hopefully you won't be dying anytime soon."

Helena took another big gulp of vodka before turning to face Leon.

"I never thought drinking would be so much fun."

"Me neither. I never drank with anyone else before like this."

"Hey when I first showed up to guard the president wasn't you like what's a place like me doing in a girl like this?"

Leon shook his head and sighed happily.

"Yeah, something like that."

"My dad used to work for the CIA when I was a child but he died in combat when the Iraq War came. The only reason I've managed to work my way up in rank was because he was held with honors."

Leon looked puzzled at her. Helena had never shared anything about her family, except Deborah to others before.

"You never told me about your dad. Why wait until now?"

Helena's giddy mood slightly went down and she became serious.

"He left my mom and sister for someone else before the war. He's part of the reason I never did like dating because I feared I'd be left just like my mom. Don't leave me Leon."

She grabbed Leon's arms and made him hold her. Leon grabbed onto her tightly and looked at her with a serious face.

"I won't ever leave you."

Helena smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Leon's face flushed with red.

"Hey Leon, how much do you love Ada?"

Leon had to stop a moment and choose his words wisely. He didn't want to tell Helena they broke up especially since the two of them were drunk. Despite having his judgment impaired, he knew not to mention anything.

"I care about her a lot. I won't lie."

"I know right? You both look cute together."

Helena grinned at him as she laid her head down on his chest. Leon found himself stroking her hair as she listened to his heart beat.

"You have a big thump thump."

"Come again?"

"Your heart, it's the thump thump."

Leon shook his head and lifted up Helena's chin so she could face him.

"You're funny."

"Leon?"

"Hm?"

Helena's face got closer to his and she gently kissed him. Leon's heart raced as he looked at her eyes. She looked as if stars entered into her soul.

"Just this once kiss me like you would Ada. I want to see what every other girl missing out on."

Leon didn't hesitate and began to kiss her back. It didn't last long however as Helena passed out and she fell on top of him. Leon sighed; feeling like the situation was not only a letdown but it just added more fuel to the fire. He quickly pulled Helena's almost lifeless body off of him and laid her down on the couch before picking her up bridal style. He went down the hallway with her and gently placed her into his bed taking the time to pull the blankets over her. Leon pushed her hair out of her face and lightly kissed her forehead before retreating to the living room to sleep on the couch.


	12. Chapter 12: Family

After he made up the couch with a blanket and pillow, he deeply hoped that Helena wouldn't remember most of their time this night. Despite it being fun, what happened earlier wasn't his idea of asking someone out. Also he didn't want Helena to be embarrassed either. He yawned before drifting off to sleep.

Leon woke up around 6 or so in the morning and began to clean up after last night. While taking the garbage out he quickly went to his room to check up on Helena. She was sleeping peacefully, and he cracked the door open a bit so light could get in and wake her up. He wondered if she was going to be okay though after drinking so much. He felt guilty a bit for keeping it going but at the same time, it was nice to let loose.

Leon went over to a closet and picked out a random black t shirt and slipped it on. He decided to go into Helena's apartment and get started with moving her belongings. In front of her door was a notice saying she had to vacate the premises. Leon just tore up the note and opened up the door and went in. He was surprised as to how clean it was now which made it much easier for him to get Helena's things. Leon first traveled to the bathroom and got all of tooth brushes and combs out followed by pills from the medicine cabinet then he made his way towards her room. It occurred to him he never saw it before and he was surprised to see posters and other items surrounding it. It was as if Helena's true personality lingered in her bedroom for it seemed fun and inviting unlike the living room arrangement. He went through her dresser to get her clothes and pants then came across a photograph tucked away in the corner of one of the drawers.

The picture was that of a man with brown hair and a mustache smiling widely as he held his wife and two daughters in his arms. Leon could make out the girls were Deborah and Helena.

"Cute kids."

He smiled, thinking back to his own folks and his life growing up. Originally Leon was from a small town in the north. They were an atypical middle class family and his dad and mom were always working to make ends meet. He could remember wanting to be a music major in high school when he was planning on going to college, but his father shot the idea down. Leon loved his dad but never understood why he was so against his choices. He planned on going through with it anyway much to his dad's disappointment and to his mother's surprise. He saved up enough money while doing part time work for the high school music teacher and planned on going to an art academics school in the south. Leon could remember coming home late from work excited to bring the good news to his folks that he had been accepted, only to find cops greeting him instead. His mother had been murdered, and his father was broken.

Leon was depressed and angry after he graduated and ended up not going to the college of his choice. He stayed home for a year helping his dad cope with the loss of his wife, and after looking into the police program at Raccoon City, decided he wanted to be a cop and eventually join the S.T.A.R.S team. Though his mom's murderer had been caught Leon wanted to make a difference and prevent any other people suffering the sad fate his father and himself had to endure not having her in their lives ever again. He recalled telling his dad about moving to Raccoon City which he fully supported and even gave him enough cash to last him for a year in an apartment complex within the area. While Leon was at the police academy training for the first year, his father passed on from a heart attack. Leon could remember being saddened at the fact his father and mother wouldn't get to see him graduate. Then again now looking back on it, he was happy they never did come for the horrific events of the T-Virus outbreak occurred and Raccoon City was purged into hell. Leon liked to think maybe it was fates way of saving him from the terror of possibly killing his own folks if they were to be infected.

Leon looked back from the kids and their mother and looked at Helena's dad. Leon could relate to Helena in a sense because each of them never got to say goodbye to their dads as he recalled her story from the previous night. They all looked happy together and Leon wished he could give Helena that sense of comfort she must have been feeling the day the photograph was taken. He knew he wouldn't be able to give her everything nor take away the pain of losing her family, but Leon was more determined to keep her safe. Kent, neither Ada, nor anyone else would get to her without going through him. In his mind he made a promise to her family and intended to keep it. After glancing at the photograph long enough, he went back to getting the rest of Helena's belongings.

Helena began to wake up feeling like her head was on fire. Her stomach churned with utter sickness as she got up from the bed and began to stretched, and then it dawned on her. She was in Leon's bed asleep the entire time. Still halfway asleep and still trying to get her body to wake up, Helena began to pat down her clothing to see if it was there still. Though she had a huge crush on him it would have been awkward knowing she slept with her best friend while they happened to get drunk together. Helena fell back into the bed with a huge sigh of relief and was thankful she couldn't recall hardly anything from last night. After she let her body adjust to the pain in her head, she looked around Leon's room. It was pretty basic but here and there he had paintings hung up. Helena got up from the bed and wanted to get a closer look at the one with a couple. The man looked like Leon but had a much more masculine face, and the woman had his eyes. She assumed after gazing upon it that it was his mom and dad.

"I had no idea he could even draw let alone paint."

She muttered as she began to head towards the living room area. Helena found that the couch had been made up and assumed Leon must have slept there for the night. The bottles of booze and the like were nowhere to be found, neither was Leon for that matter as she searched the kitchen and the hallway for him.

"He must have gone out to get breakfast or something…"

Helena walked back into the kitchen hoping to find a medicine cabinet of some sort since the bathroom didn't seem to have anything. Helena found an ice pack in the fridge however and placed it on the side of her head which burned with pain. She couldn't believe she got drunk let alone she couldn't even imagine the stuff Leon must have had to endure with her being crazy and on edge.

"I better apologize when he gets back. He's probably regretting me living here now as we speak. Leon's got enough to worry about."

Helena's thoughts went back to the painting in Leon's room and she began to think about her father. Helena's family was quite poor while Deborah and she grew up and her mom was a stay at home wife while her father was a government agent. Though he was high up in rank, he barely received enough money for his services let alone got to see his children, but during the times he'd be in the states he'd always stop by and play with Deborah and Helena. Helena's mother was the one who raised Deborah and her up. She could recall her mom trying to get her to become more feminine like Deborah and the many disputes they had on what it meant to be a woman. Helena's love for her mom was undying because she sacrificed her career just to have Helena and Deborah after an unexpected pregnancy, but she hated the fact her mom never approved of her attitude towards gender since Helena was a tomboy. Helena would say that her mom was traditional, and Deborah until they entered middle school and everything changed. Her dad was honorably discharged from his government services but since he was gone from home so often, he desperately wanted to get away from the house. Because he was on the go in search for jobs all the time, he could never help out their mother with household things nor could he really raise Deborah and Helena. Many fights between Helena's mom and dad ensured and Helena would sometimes find herself caught in the middle of it trying to keep her dad from beating up her mother. Helena tried to keep Deborah out of the mess, and took it upon herself to be her mother's shield as well as her sisters. Her already strained relationship with her father dissolved into nothing, and it continued to get worse from there.

Shortly 9/11 happened which shook the entire world. Helena could remember being 12 at the time and watching the towers burn. She held Deborah in her arms as the child cried while hearing their parents fight. Helena would whisper sweet nothings and songs to her sister trying to be rid of the fighting going on. It turned out that Helena's father ended up falling for someone else and the other woman was expecting his child and he wanted to be there for her. That did it for her mom and they divorced. Helena's dad departed on her birthday to leave with his new family. Helena could remember feeling mixed about her father leaving; sure the fights ended but a part of her envied her newborn step-brother. He was going to be there with him rather than Deborah or herself and for a 12 year old, it was hard to take in.

By the time she was seventeen her father died in the war. Both Deborah and she lived with guilt for not having had the chance to make amends. Because of the news of her husband's passing, Helena's mother one day left and was never heard from again. To this day no one knows her whereabouts. Helena had to take it upon herself to raise Deborah and was forced to drop out of high school in order to put a roof over their heads. Thanks to her father's new wife, she managed to get contacts from the agency her father worked for and then worked her way up in the secret service after she got her GED at 19. Deborah and Helena were tightly bonded together despite the problems that occurred in their life for they only had each other.

Helena looked back on the week before she was to guard the president in Tall Oaks, remembering they had a huge fight about searching for their mom. If that was one thing she regretted, it was not apologizing to her sister for that fight. The last time they talked was right before Simmons kidnapped them and they were still bitter towards the other. Helena had sacrificed her life and future for Deborah, so the devastation of losing her was still so huge that not even her soul would be able to heal it seemed.

Helena found a tear streaming down her face thinking back to the past. She quickly wiped it off and realized she was sitting on the couch wrapped up in the blanket that was there. Her mind went to Leon for a moment. Ever since they started to bond in China, Helena felt like Leon was the closest thing to family she had left. After laying her sister to rest Helena found out their mom passed on a year before. She now only had her own company and Leon's along with the rest of the CIA and BSAA troops.

"He's the only family I have. Kent is not going to harm him, not while I am here."

Helena heard a knock at the door, and despite having the biggest hangover of her life, she got up to answer it.


	13. Chapter 13: Girls

**Well this is the last chapter until probably Wednesday. Had a lot of stuff come up at the last second with college. I have been lucky to release a whole bunch of these at once during the last week. Thank you all for the inspiration and for continuing to read. I hope I can keep everyone interested as the story progresses further. **

**Don't forget, PM me if you want to possibly contribute to the story. **

Helena was hoping for the person to be Leon but instead found a red haired girl standing before her with a huge smile. Helena tried her best to return one but had a feeling it came out weird.

"Good morning! I have a package for Leon my brother wanted me to send over."

Helena wrapped the blanket from the couch tighter around her body feeling cold.

"Who are you?"

"Claire, Claire Redfield's the name. You must be Helena."

They shook hands momentarily before Helena went back to treating her head with the ice pack she got from the fridge earlier.

"Yeah I am. How do you know about me?"

Claire shrugged and tucked the package to her side.

"My brother Chris Redfield told me you were Leon's partner. Is he home right now?"

Helena shook her head and winced as her head gave out a seething pain. Claire looked at her with concern and helped Helena back inside the apartment.

"I'm sorry about this Claire."

"Nah it's okay. You look pretty beat up. Are you sick?"

Helena nodded now feeling nauseous from all the drinking last night. Claire helped her to the couch and propped up her feet on the coffee table. Claire then went into the kitchen and made up some hot tea for Helena and brought it over to her graciously. Helena sipped it, accidentally burning her tongue a bit.

"Are you okay Helena?"

"I'll be fine just as long as I don't go off drinking again."

Claire giggled slightly then placed the package down next to the sofa. She took a seat across from Helena making sure she was alright.

"You don't have to stay here Claire."

"Oh that's fine. You look like you need some help plus I haven't seen Leon in over a year."

"I forgot you both were together during the Raccoon City incident."

Claire nodded and smiled a bit.

"Yep, the one and only. Plus we bumped into each other during the WilPharma scandal."

"That was huge news. I remember seeing it on the TV before."

"Yeah, it was really intense. If Leon wasn't there I don't think things would have ended as smooth as they did. He's quite a natural at dealing with bioterrorist attacks."

Helena nodded in agreement to Claire. Claire looked around the apartment and then back to Helena who all of a sudden took interest in the package.

"What's the package for?"

"Um, I think it's a gun that Leon custom ordered. Chris didn't tell me much about it, but Leon said he needed it ASAP for the weekend. I don't see why he would after all he's got a year and a half off. I don't think there are zombies that are going to come through and tear up the place."

Helena shook her head and smiled upon realizing its true intention.

"My birthday is coming up this weekend. That's probably why."

Claire gasped and grinned.

"Well happy birthday, and aren't you lucky. He never got me anything that nice when my birthday came and went. Same thing for Valentine's day and so on and so forth."

"How close were you to Leon after Raccoon City? You speak of him like you two went out or something."

Claire's face blushed a bit and she rubbed the back of head giggling slightly. Helena smirked at her a bit and continued to watch Claire become even more anxious.

"We did date for a while after Raccoon City. But then he was caught up with the agency job and I began my traveling campaigns against bioterrorism, and shortly went to Rockfort Island in search of my brother Chris. We tried keeping it going after I got back from that mission but it was just too much at the time. I lost someone I cared about emotionally during my time there, Steve. So being with Leon didn't help me heal and our relationship went back to just a friendship."

"That's understandable. I don't think I'd be the same after that."

Helena began to take another sip of the hot tea and Claire yawned a bit and stretched her arms before speaking.

"Yeah it's kind of a bummer though. Since he's got older he's gotten cuter. Huh, I wonder if he's good in bed still, usually for better looks men always exchange something…"

Helena began to choke on her tea the moment that last sentence escaped from Claire's lips.

"Are you okay?"

Claire said frantically as Helena continued to choke.

"You must be one of the four then."

Helena managed to say after recalling the conversation Leon and she had about the relationships they both had with other people.

"I'm sorry if I startled you with that Helena. Please, whatever you do, don't let that slip to my brother at all. I think he'd kill Leon if he got word of that."

"My lips are sealed."

Helena managed to quit choking and shook her head. She now wondered who the others must've been. She then thought since Claire seemed so honest and open she might know.

"Do you know about anyone else he's been with?"

"Well, I know he went out with Angela Miller. She was part of the team that rescued me and several other survivors in the airport scandal. I didn't really care for her much, but man was it fun to pick on Leon for dating her since their "diving" incident. I think there was also Manuela Hidalgo, I'm not too sure. I only heard about her on the occasion but I know she works where you guys are at. Not entirely certain what is she does but it's big. Then of course, there is Ada. Always will be Ada."

Helena slightly laughed to herself but felt a little sad hearing the last part. Quickly she turned her attention to a part of Claire's story she found intriguing.

"What's this diving incident you were talking of?"

Claire started to giggle herself and she took in a breath before explaining. She didn't want to start laughing and ruin the whole topic.

"Well at WilPharma, Leon and Angela got chased by a G virus creature. It turned out to be her brother which was tragic. Anyhow they tried avoiding an explosion or something along the lines of that and ended up falling into a nearby pool whereupon they kissed or as Leon called it, giving her air at the time. He can call it giving her air all he wants, but it was still a flat out kiss or a great excuse for one! I knew he had goo-goo eyes for her since they made contact."

Claire and Helena both found themselves laughing at poor Leon's expense. A part of Helena though felt odd and for some reason she began to grow a little jealous. Claire took notice and kept her laughing down to a minimum.

"I'm sorry Helena. I really shouldn't be talking about this stuff especially since we just now officially met each other."

"No its fine, it beats dealing with a hangover that's for sure."

Claire nodded and then her attention turned to how the couch was made up. She saw the blanket that Helena was wrapped up in and the pillow that was placed on the right foot of the couch. She smiled mischievously while Helena gave her a puzzled look.

"Hey I don't mean to pry or nothing but are you going out with Leon?"

Helena's eyes went wide and she blushed.

"No. I just got kicked out of my apartment and Leon's letting me stay over."

"Wow, last I checked he was pretty private. He must really like you."

"Yeah, but only as friends and partners though."

Claire crossed her legs over one another and leaned back on the chair more.

"Do you like him?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, if he doesn't like you or so you say then do you like him, like him?"

Helena felt like she was cornered and felt like she was put into an awkward situation. She never would have expected she'd be talking to one Leon's ex girlfriends like this, and she didn't know Claire that well but had a feeling she was pretty open minded given the fact she could talk about Leon's love life with no worries. Helena really didn't want to share much, but felt like she needed to take some of the tension off herself. She kept her crush hidden and tucked away for so long that sometimes she had wished she did have a girlfriend to talk about it with.

"I—I do."

Claire beamed with happiness upon hearing that. Claire really didn't mean to pry but at the same time though she wanted Leon to be happy, and like her brother, Claire felt like Ada just used him. Then again Claire had no room to talk for she didn't understand the extent of the relationship Leon had with Ada. She even hoped that during the last 15 years they'd even run away together and maybe settle down, which of course never happened. However Claire had hoped someone else might have come along to take his mind off of Ada since they weren't going to seemingly be together forever.

"Your secret is safe with me Helena. You seem more like his type than anyone else I can think of. Do you plan on telling him?"

"I don't think I could. He's my friend and like you said earlier, he's got Ada. I don't want to come in between that. It's not the person I am."

Claire shook her head with sincere understanding.

"It takes a lot of courage to keep those feelings in check like that. I have to commend you. If it were me, I'd challenge her to a duel and let the feathers fly."

Helena smiled up at Claire and finished up the last bit of her hot tea. She got up and put it on the kitchen counter then returned to continue her conversation with Claire. Claire explained more about her job and what kinds of tasks she did while Helena explained her side of the Tall Oaks and China events that occurred. Claire listened with great enthusiasm and gave Helena more tid bits about Leon, which humored Helena. She wondered if it would be awkward to hang out with Leon after hearing all the information she was receiving from Claire especially when it came to what kissing he enjoyed most, and other personal things.

"Just whatever you do, don't ever lightly bite Leon's left ear if you ever get the chance to make out."

"What's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Dude, have you ever seen a Lion tackle a wildebeest on those Nat Geo wild films? Yeah, just like that. Boom you're in bed before you know it and wake up the next morning naked going 'hey this feels nice, what's he doing here?!'"

The two girls laughed to themselves and noticed Leon coming through the entrance of the apartment carrying a huge box. He smiled and waved at Claire and Helena. Claire crouched down to get close to Helena and then whispered.

"I spoke too soon, here he is now."

Helena shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly. Claire got up from her seat and gave Leon a huge hug.

"Claire—you're squishing my stomach."

"Sorry Leon! I just haven't seen you in forever. Do you need help with anything?"

"I'm moving out Helena's stuff. Could you go back to her apartment and help me get some more of the boxes?"

"Sure thing!"

Claire looked over at Helena real quick and gave her a wink and a thumb up. Helena tried to keep her laughter in check as Leon headed over to the couch to check up on her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got hit by a bus. How come you didn't get a scratch from last night?"

"Beauty of having alcoholism, you don't feel much after a while. Hangovers become numb."

He sat down next to her and Helena could tell he must have been working hard to get her belongings. His shirt was totally soaked with sweat as was his forehead. Helena couldn't help but think he smelled good though despite that.

"You could have woken me up and I would have helped you. Besides it's my apartment and my stuff."

Leon patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I thought you needed the sleep. You can help me move out the stuff in the spare bedroom once you feel better. I could always use help with that."

Helena nodded in agreement and watched as Claire came in with a few more boxes. Leon went back to work helping her get her things out. She felt grateful to have people around her who cared and her heart fluttered knowing that she was much closer to possibly becoming intimate with Leon. Helena looked down at her lap though, slightly discouraged. She still couldn't bring herself to interfere with Leon because of his relationship with Ada. She knew she would never be able to have him as long as she was around. Helena didn't wish Ada harm, and in fact admired her beauty and strength, but a deep part of her soul wished something would make them split.


	14. Chapter 14: Dilemma

It was mid-afternoon by the time Leon and Claire finished up retrieving most of Helena's belongings from her apartment. The only thing left was some furniture and her bed by the time all was said and done. Claire took off shortly after and said she would meet back with Leon and Helena sometime over the weekend because she was going to see Chris and Jill. As a parting gift, Claire gave Helena a couple hundred bucks so she could get herself supported while living with Leon. Helena protested but Claire was persistent. Now it was just Leon and Helena alone together sorting through the spare bed room he had. Helena couldn't believe all the boxes that were piled up in there; he must have had at least five years worth of stuff. Helena came across old sketch books, CDs, music sheets and some remnants from Raccoon City. She could tell based on the stuff she found that Leon wasn't kidding when he said he was a nerd. She smiled a little bit now trying to imagine what he must have been like when he was younger.

Leon was digging things out of the closet while Helena came across some old VHS tapes. She could remember being a kid and having these lying around her old house all the time. Gently, she wiped off the dust on one of them and giggled, catching Leon's attention.

"You still have films about plays you were in while you were attending high school? That's cute."

Leon shook his head feeling slightly embarrassed. He went over and retrieved the tape from Helena looking at it.

"My mom always wanted to record any event I was in. She got out of hand with it sometimes though. I think I played Francis Flute in A Midsummer Night's Dream. It was my junior year we performed that one."

"Wait, wasn't he the carpenter who had to dress up as a woman for the play within the play?"

Leon laughed a little before responding.

"Yeah that's the one. I also had to understudy the guy who played Demetrius. The other kid who played him eventually got sick during the final week of performance and at the last second I had to play two characters. It was a nightmare."

Helena laughed picturing Leon with a high pitched voice dressed in drag in the play. She really wanted to watch it now, and then a thought occurred to her about the other character Leon understudied.

"In the play wasn't Demetrius in love with—"

"Helena…"

"Yeah…"

They both became silent for a while and the situation was slightly awkward at this point. Helena's face slightly blushed a bit and Leon tried to keep himself together. Leon just wanted to go up to her and kiss the passion out of his body, but couldn't muster up the courage. The eye contact between them was intense and Helena felt like she was deer in the headlights. There was a lot of tension in the room at that moment and they both wanted to find a way out of it.

"I left something back in your apartment. I better go find it. Keep on cleaning without me."

Before Helena could speak, Leon left the room and she could hear the door shut. She sat on the floor breathing in deeply feeling like she just got out of a choke hold. At that moment she began to wonder why Leon decided to leave out of the blue and a part of her knew he must have liked her a little bit. She smiled inside and continued to pick up some of Leon's old stuff, trying to not get her hopes up to high.

Leon closed Helena's apartment door and sat down on the ground trying to release the tension he felt in the room with her. He found the situation ironic though and couldn't help but smirk at the thought. He then pondered in his thoughts about the weekend, knowing it was Helena's birthday and knowing that Chris, Jill, and now Claire were going to be there to celebrate it. Leon didn't plan on that happening but once Claire found out she was persistent on making their day be a bash. Leon then recalled the conversation the two of them had as they packaged Helena's items.

"Helena seems really nice."

Claire said as she began to fold some of Helena's clothes and placed them into a nearby box gently.

"Yeah she really is. I think you'd like her."

"Trust me we really hit it off quite well."

"Oh, is that so? I didn't think you were one for socializing with others of your kind Claire."

Leon smirked and she rolled her eyes and got up to sit across Helena's table from him. They both got a drink of water and decided to take a five minute break to catch their breath.

"Well Leon, I didn't think you were one to break into a woman's house, throw her things into your apartment and then tell her move in with me now."

"It's not like that Claire. I asked her last night and things just went on from there."

Claire smiled mischievously with Leon knowing full well she was trying to nitpick at his mind. Claire always had a habit of doing that in order to get information from others, whether she was playing or not. In a way being open minded and sociable has helped her cope over the years from Raccoon City and other various nightmares she had been thrust into. Besides it beats being stuck in the dumps all the time like she used to be.

"Leon you know she is quite pretty."

"What are you getting at Claire?"

"I'm just saying it might be time you finally do something about it."

Claire took a sip of water seeing the embarrassment and frustration hit Leon. She smirked to herself, she managed to break him.

"Claire I don't know if I want to talk about this with an ex."

"Leon you know I have no hard feelings about what happened between us. In fact I am promoting this pairing and I will go down with the ship."

"Claire it's really complicated. I know you are trying to help but it's getting a bit tiresome."

Claire sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to let him slip that easily. Also she couldn't help but feel bad for Helena. During the conversation the two women had earlier, Claire could tell she was saddened by the fact that Leon wasn't doing anything to get a spark or even chemistry going on.

"Look I'm not trying to butt into your personal life or anything but I know you like her. Leon I even knew you had the hots for Angela way before you even noticed. Why not give it a chance? "

Leon stared down at the table sighing while wiping the sweat off of his face.

"Look it's not that I don't like her alright? I just don't want to rush into anything too quick. Besides I don't think she likes me aside from our partnership."

"Ugh, you can be so dense sometimes! You never think you are good enough except for Ada, I swear. Look, I know I am breaking strict "girl" code as you have called it once but Leon she wants you!"

"How would you know this? You can't tell me that after two hours talking you got that much information from Helena."

Claire smiled with pride.

"I'm just one of those people whom others like to come to tell personal things. Leon you need to make a move while you can because she could be gone at anytime. C'mon, don't you think you would regret not even talking about it with her just to check?"

Leon sighed and knew Claire was right. He really didn't know how much time he might have with Helena since Ada dropped by those many months ago to bare him with bad news she was going to kill her. Though Leon was confident he could keep Helena safe, the truth was he worried it wouldn't be enough to keep Ada at bay especially with how intelligent and resourceful she was. Leon turned and gave Claire a stare, and she could have sworn he was tempted to slap her upside the head for confronting him.

"I'll give it a try."

"When will you?"

"Her birthday is coming up…I'll try then."

Claire nodded her head in approval then thought back to the package. Claire's mood changed and she smacked Leon across the face taking him aback.

"Claire! What the hell was that for?"

"That's for spending over one thousand bucks on a customized gun for Helena! You never did anything like that for me when we went out!"

"I just never thought you were a gun type gal!"

"Bastard!"

Leon was still clenching the side of his face while glaring at Claire who by this time smiled at him and took the next box of Helena's clothes to Leon's apartment. Leon shook his head still feeling the sting from her touch. He rolled his eyes casually.

"Women."


	15. Chapter 15: Trust

Leon sat in Helena's apartment for what seemed to be forever and he heard a knock on the door. He opened it up with a smile hoping it would be her until he saw Kent Withrow standing before him. His mood suddenly changed, and Leon could find himself becoming tense with anger. He kept it in the best he could as Kent stared him down like a hawk. Kent adjusted his glasses before beginning to chat and also cleared his throat.

"Kennedy I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Leon adjusted his posture and crossed his arms holding his ground.

"Same could be said for you. What do you want?"

"Nothing much really, I just came to make sure Helena was on her way."

"You know that was a cowardly move on your part, having her thrown out of her home."

Kent shook his head and grinned a bit.

"Well Leon you know what my father has always said, sometimes you have to deal with the dirty laundry before you can go about saving the country. I figured she'd go off and tell you about her leave."

"She's not just a door mat you can kick and beat."

Leon tried to control the anger in his voice knowing full well if Kent managed to sense the hostility, he'd turn the situation around and then Leon knew he'd be in danger. Kent might as well have been a natural born narcissist and sociopath. He was quite good at manipulating; he even went as far to make the president of the United States stand by his side when he asked for the death penalty for two rookie agents whom were caught transporting T-Virus to a client. The two agents only smuggled it because their families were threatened by the clients and had no choice. Despite their pleas, Kent silenced them. To this day it still made Leon sick.

"We all know Helena is going through a rough time but the future of our country is at stake no thanks to you. If you didn't go and destroy invaluable documents concerning Ada Wong then none of this would be happening to your partner. Speaking of which, I plan on having you arrested soon after my hacker team deciphers more information. You'll be even lucky to get a slap on the wrist for this one Kennedy. You pushed your luck."

"I wouldn't go that far Kent."

"Oh, is that so? Do tell Leon, do tell."

Leon kept his composure but knew he had to use this as a last resort and it hurt him deeply just thinking about it.

"I made copies of those documents after I got rid of them from the database for my personal usage."

"You should hand those over immediately and then I'll perhaps get the courts to reduce the sentence."

Leon smirked.

"I know it would make you a super star in the government if you caught Ada, and I know full well you'd do anything to get those documents in your hands. Tell me Kent, do you really want to jeopardize the risk of those "invaluable documents" to throw me into prison?"

Kent's lips curled and his teeth began to grind a bit taking in Leon's threat. He was forced into a tight spot and knew that without Leon, there was no way he could catch Ada. Kent tried to process different ways of threatening to get Leon back but as of the moment his anger was getting the best of him, and his mind was drawing a blank. Leon took advantage of him and further pressed his own agenda upon Kent.

"One more thing Kent, aside from throwing me into prison, leave Helena the hell alone."

Kent grinned and slightly laughed.

"She is a lost cause as far as I am concerned. You won't need to worry your head. I came here to hand her some resignation forms and be on my way. Is she in by the way?"

Leon managed to look down the hallway real quick and could see Helena's head was slightly poked out from his apartment listening in. After getting Leon's glance she backed up slowly to the door so Kent wouldn't hear. Kent crossed his arms and gave Leon a stern look.

"Is something distracting you?"

"No, and no to your previous question. She's not in. Helena told me she got an apartment downtown and I've been helping her pack."

"Really? Do you have the address?"

Leon could tell Kent was onto him like a vulture sweeping in for the kill. If Kent even had the slightest suspicion Helena was in Leon's apartment then he could use her against him at some point. Kent did that before with another agent, Carter when he fell for a captive agent who decided to help out the US with her information against a bioterrorist leader in Africa. He used Carter's emotions and ended up getting the captive agent killed off. Leon didn't want to be thrown into a calamity such as the one Carter experienced.

"She's been so distraught from you firing her that she didn't bother to tell me. In all honesty, it wouldn't surprise me if she cut her ties and left the states."

Kent nodded, and Leon was sure he managed to trick Withrow.

"Well then since you are such a gentleman would you be kind enough to give these to her?"

"I will."

Kent smirked and adjusted his tie.

"Make sure she gets those on my desk by the end of the week. Be sure to give her my best regards."

Leon nodded as he watched Kent head for the stairs leading down to the lower leveled apartments. He turned around real quick and looked at Leon right in the eye, never letting his grin escape.

"Make sure you have those documents for me soon, preferably sometime within the next three weeks then we can put this aside."

Leon nodded yet again while watching Kent make his way down the stairs. When the coast was clear, he ran back into his apartment and locked the door. Helena was sitting nearby and she looked up at him with a sad look, but also a semi happy one. She appreciated Leon for standing up for her when she couldn't but Helena didn't like how Leon was put into the spot in regards to Ada. She knew full well he kept her safe for many years, and to now jeopardize Ada was very farfetched in her opinion.

"Leon you didn't have to do that. Once they capture Ada you know as well as I do they will sentence her to death especially with Kent being on the board. I can't have you do that."

Leon shook his head at her.

"I know what I am doing Lena. Its hard but it's the right thing."

Leon sadly retreated to the kitchen and sat down in front of the dinner table feeling conflicted. Despite breaking things off with Ada he still didn't want to see her get hurt let alone be put to death. However he didn't want to end up in prison and risk never getting to be Helena again. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make at his hearts expense, and he only hoped that Ada would be intelligent and resourceful enough to outrun Kent despite the information about her soon to be in his greasy palms.

Helena came over to the table and sat across from Leon trying to figure out what to say. She felt like her words would mean very little given how dire the circumstances were. She saw how Leon's hand was out in the open and she grabbed it. Leon looked up at her with a questionable look and she smiled in return.

"I'll do what I can to help you with Ada, Leon. I know how much she means to you."

Leon shook his head.

"Lena don't trouble yourself with this,"

"But Leon this is Ada we are talking about. I know you two have been together for a long time and I'd hate—"

"We broke up Lena. So you see there is nothing to be concerned about."

Helena retreated her hand from Leon's and looked puzzled and shocked.

"You're joking right? What happened Leon? I'm so sorry."

Leon had to stop and think about his words. He still didn't have the heart to tell Helena everything, but thought for tonight he could give her a small piece and tell her the rest after her birthday. He made up his mind to do that long ago.

"Fifteen years is a long time to wait on somebody. I told her I couldn't handle it anymore and we cut our losses and moved on. Don't be sorry about it Lena, this has nothing to do with you."

Leon could feel his body burn from his own lie. He knew full well it had everything to do with Helena, but he cared about her too much to admit it. Helena was always supportive of the relationship he had with Ada, despite her being a terrorist and despite the times she has broken him. Helena still couldn't help but feel sad hearing the news though because despite Leon telling her it was okay, his body language suggested otherwise.

"Do you need some time to be by yourself? I can leave for a while and maybe even go stay with Hunnigan or Claire."

Helena suggested, feeling like she needed to give him some much needed space. Leon smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"No Lena. It's nice having you around right now during this. You're all I need to get by."

Helena's smiled beamed with pride and she got up from the table and walked over to the hallway to use the bathroom to take a shower. She looked over at Leon and he still kept his gaze on her.

"You're all I need to get by as well. Thanks, Leon."

With that she exited the room and went to go take her shower.


	16. Chapter 16: Kiss

**Someone who has been reading for a while suggested I should make them more fun, bare with me please. Enjoy! **

After another day of packing and preparation, Helena was officially living with Leon. It took him a bit to get adjusted to having someone else live with him though, but he was quite happy to have Helena with him all the time. It made a huge difference in terms of their friendship and in terms of their how comfortable they were around one another physically. Sometimes Helena would playfully hug Leon if they were getting into an argument to try to win by making him feel guilty or Leon would try to surprise her by coming up from behind while she cooked to give her a hug. Almost every time he did that however, they ended up not having dinner for the night since most of the time Helena would drop whatever it was she cooking. Tonight was going to be different though as Helena kept on constantly turning her body to make sure Leon wasn't going to pull a fast move on her. Thinking it was safe she went back to concentrating on her pasta then she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Leon for Christ sake!"

She shouted and managed to catch the food she was making before it ended up on the ground. Leon just laughed though and wouldn't let her go.

"At least you saved the food this time."

"You won't be getting any of it unless you get your old man hands off me."

Leon was taken aback.

"Old man hands? I'm not that old Lena."

Helena smirked and shook her head.

"Leon, you are twelve years older than me. You practically contain the entire fossil record. Think about this, when I was twelve you were already twenty four. Do the math Kennedy, you are a fossil."

"That kind of hurt you know."

Helena shook her head as she began to stir the pot.

"Do you really think I care?"

"Knowing you, not really Lena. I'd like to think I look good for my age however."

Helena tried to pry his arms off her waist but his grip was strong. Leon rested his chin on her shoulder to further make it difficult for Helena to break free.

"The last thing you need is an ego trip Leon. Now let me go."

"Then say I'm not a fossil."

"No, you're more like the las plagas you're a parasite now get off me."

Leon shook his head and let go of Helena. He couldn't help but laugh as she gave him a glare knowing full well she was trying to hide a smile from their play.

"Face it you thought it was funny."

Leon said as he began to get the plates out from the cabinet. Helena just continued to glare at him, but slowly a grin was spreading across her face.

"There is something wrong with you."

"How so? You're the one comparing me to fossils and that's weird."

"No it's not! It's the truth and you know it!"

"I'd rather be old and wise than young and naive, Miss Onslaught."

Helena took the wooden spoon in her hand and smacked Leon with it. He knew calling her that was a bad choice for she looked just as ticked off as ever.

"You're angry Lena."

"Yeah I am. For the last three nights I've tried to cook and you end up making me screw up and try picking a fight. Don't you have any shame?"

Leon's face grew a little sad and he bowed his head.

"If you really are that mad at me, I could just leave and go back to earth with the rest of my fossil family."

"Don't start with that again!"

Helena laughed as she tried to make Leon perk up. She knew full well he was trying to pull a guilt trip on her and she didn't like it. It made her remember the many times her sister would do that to her, and she'd always end up giving in which was something Helena never liked to do. Helena found herself embracing Leon in a hug and he returned it. It lasted only for a moment and he began to stroke her hair. It was a beautiful silence in Helena's mind, until she could hear Leon sniffing her hair.

"Are you wearing my cologne again Lena?"

"There wasn't any more perfume, I ran out."

Leon let go of her and crossed his arms. He smiled at her then glared.

"This is the third time already. Stop using it or buy your own."

"I can't help it, it smells good plus you aren't using it currently so why not? We share the apartment together so why not the other things?"

"Quit acting like you're my wife."

Leon sarcastically said as Helena gasped and crossed her arms looking at him slyly.

"Well then maybe you should be the wife Leon and I'll be the husband so why don't you stay here in the kitchen and cook for me while I go lounge on the couch!"

Leon and her both laughed together and he grabbed the pot from Helena and began to cook. Helena was taken aback a bit and Leon just smiled at her.

"Go ahead and take a breather Ms. Onslaught."

Helena shook her head still laughing and went over to the kitchen table and sat down. They had been together now in the apartment for three days and she couldn't believe how comfortable they got around one another. She stared at Leon for what seemed like ages, when she caught herself staring for too long Helena tried looking around the table to find some to preoccupy her thoughts other than him. She came across a sketch book that was lying around and flipped through it. Leon had told her he was going to try doing art again just for fun and was quite surprised that he had already covered five pages. Helena assumed he must have done it during the times he couldn't go to sleep. After flipping she then found one that struck her attention and she smirked.

"Are you trying to draw me like one of your French girls Jack?"

Leon turned around and found that Helena saw the portrait of herself he was working on. He lightly laughed at her statement before turning off the stove and began scooping the main meal out.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I needed some inspiration."

Helena smiled then flipped the sketch book back to its original setting.

"It doesn't look a thing like me Leon."

"It's the real you. Now come up and get your dinner."

Their dinner was really silent tonight despite all the play they did earlier while Helena cooked. Helena still felt like Leon was trying to hide his emotions from her though especially about Ada. There would be times throughout the day he'd look outside the balcony deep in his thoughts and Helena began to grow worried. She figured he just put on an act each time they'd mess around with each other so that he could heal. Helena sighed a bit and Leon caught on to it. He looked up at her with concern.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering if you are okay."

"Well we were just messing around what does that tell you?"

Helena put her silverware down and faced Leon, this time with a more serious look.

"I just want to know if you have been okay about Ada. You act happy around me but sometimes you look sad. What's been up with you?"

Leon was still hurt deeply from trying to let Ada go, but that wasn't the thing that was pulling at his heart strings. Since Helena moved in completely, it was hard for him not to just blurt out that he liked her.

"I'm just thinking about what I am going to do about Kent and those documents."

"That's what has been on your mind?"

Leon nodded, knowing it was yet another lie he was telling Helena.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it Lena. You got nothing to fear."

Leon got up from the table and took his and Helena's plates into the kitchen. Helena still couldn't help but feel something else was going on, and she was determined to keep pressing about it.

After eating they both lounged on the couch talking about their plans for what they were going to do in the future especially with all the tension and drama that lingered around them. Leon could tell Helena was getting a little stressed out about it and tried bringing up different subjects to ease her mind. She appreciated him doing that immensely and the conversation went back to them talking about what they wanted when they were younger. By that time they had a couple drinks of wine and were feeling loose and open.

"So Lena when you were a kid what did you want to be?"

Helena put the glass down and cleared her throat.

"Well I wanted to be a secret agent like my dad. I use to think he was like 007, and I wanted in on that. I guess you can I always had the urge to be an agent; it was in my blood I guess. My mom didn't really like it though. I think it reminded her too much of my dad, plus she wanted me to try out dance and all. Deborah loved it but it just wasn't for me."

Leon nodded and could relate a bit to Helena.

"My dad found out I wanted to get into music and art and he nearly tore my head off. He wanted me to major in business or join the air force like his dad. We've come from a long line of people in those fields. He said because I liked the arts, that I was the daughter he never had."

Helena giggled slightly.

"You know I never expected you'd be into that. It just doesn't seem like you at all."

"I used to be a lot different back then."

"Yeah, it's weird looking at the lives we lead now. I never would have thought things would have ended up like this."

Leon nodded and got up from the couch and went into his room. He came back out with an old acoustic guitar and sat back down. Helena smiled wondering what he was going to do.

"I'm rusty but I don't think I ever played for anyone before."

"I wouldn't mind hearing it."

"Bare with me, this might sound terrible."

Helena lightly giggled and took another sip of wine before placing the glass back down on the coffee table. Leon began to adjust and tune the guitar and blew the dust off of it. He took in a breath and began to play. Helena recognized the song being Tears of Heaven. She could tell Leon was quite in tune with the song as he closed his eyes and let the melody travel through his fingers. The song was sad but beautiful and it made her yearn to get closer to him.

Helena found herself laying her head upon his shoulder as he continued to play the soft melody. Leon looked down at Helena and as he got half way through the song he stopped and put the guitar down. Helena looked up at him with stars in her eyes and pulled him into a kiss. She didn't expect herself to do that and wanted to pull away but found herself lost in him. Leon felt like his heart was going to explode from his chest and he pulled Helena closer to deepen it and ran his hands through her hair. Their lips then parted from one another and they both were shocked as they looked into each other's eyes breathing deeply. They were both scared and anxious.

"Helena…"

"Leon…"

Those were the only words that could be muttered out of them in that moment.


	17. Chapter 17: Confessions

**I managed to whip this out after my boxing and yoga class today, sorry for it being so short! I shall have a longer one up tomorrow! Thanks for reading and thank you to those who are new to the story for submitting a review! Its great having this more branched out! Enjoy!**

Before anything else could be done or said during their time together, a knock came at the door breaking them both out of the hypnotic trance they were in. Helena backed away from Leon and allowed him to get up and answer the door. She looked down at her lap a little bit worried as she adjusted her hair back to normal. Helena had no idea why she impulsively kissed Leon, but she was happy she did it. The only thing that she was afraid of now was how he was going to take it.

Leon went and opened up the door slightly and saw Chris before him. He quickly looked back at Helena then went outside in the hallway with Chris cocking an eye brow.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

"Kind of, but you must be here for something important."

Chris nodded and his face turned serious.

"I just received orders from Kent's men that they are targeted on Ada. After this weekend Jill and I have been tasked to go get her. I thought you'd like to know first, and know that we won't hurt her unless it's necessary."

Leon nodded with full understanding. Even though Chris and Jill happened to be good at catching crooks and terrorists, he had a feeling Ada would be able to slip through them. Leon couldn't help but hope that perhaps having Chris and Jill on her tail might even delay her assassination attempt on Helena.

"Give these to Kent when you have the chance."

Leon took out two small USB drives from his pocket and handed them to Chris. Chris looked up at Leon with a sad look knowing full well what he was giving up.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am. I made up my mind. She's on her own now."

"Do you still care?"

Leon hesitated for a moment and thought about what had just happened before Chris showed up. That was all the proof he needed to acknowledge to himself it was time to move on.

"I always will but she can take care of herself without me."

Chris nodded yet again and rubbed the back of his head, now feeling a little bit awkward.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"No, we will see you and Helena tomorrow for her birthday. Take care."

With that Chris departed and Leon went back into the room. Helena was nowhere to be found, at least in the living room. He began to slightly panic a bit and then found Helena sitting in her bed curled up. Leon came over to her side and sat down, taking a moment to breathe before resting a hand on top of hers.

"We need to talk."

Helena nodded and tried to avoid eye contact with Leon, now feeling embarrassed over the kiss they shared earlier.

"Helena, I've liked you for a long time now."

"Is that why you broke up with Ada?"

"Not entirely, but it was a part of it now that I am thinking about it."

Helena breathed in deeply trying to make her heart rate slow down. She felt like she had run a mile and her mind was going all over the place trying to find the right words and questions for that matter to ask Leon.

"How long Leon?"

"To be honest, I felt attracted to you since Tall Oaks."

"For me it was China."

"I had a feeling."

They both stared down at the ground for a moment trying to take in what was being said. It was probably the single most nerve wracking conversation they had together. Helena finally mustered the courage to face Leon and just allowed her words to come out.

"What do you want to do?"

Leon looked at Helena and slightly smiled, still gripping her hand tightly. He wanted her to know that everything was okay, despite the anxiety and fear they both had.

"I'm fine with whatever you want. If you want to try dating, we can give it a chance."

"Are you sure?"

Leon nodded and stroked the side of her face reaffirming that everything was alright.

"Helena I'm going to let you call this one. If you need time to think it over, then let me know and I won't do anything else without your consent."

"Thanks…I'm sorry but I'd kind of like to be alone for a while, if that's okay."

"Say no more."

Leon got up from Helena's bed and left her by herself. She breathed in deeply into the nearest pillow she could find, inside she was screaming. Helena felt very excited but also scared, and she thought back to her relationship with Jerry. Helena never wanted to go through anything else like that again, being told it was okay to pursue her dreams and then the next being persuaded to drop everything for a guy. She didn't think Leon would put her through that kind of hell like Jerry did but still felt like she needed to think it over. Helena then remembered how Leon took care of her while she recovered from her legs being broken. There were subtle hints here and there he would give out showing that he liked her more than just partners and friends, and she felt like an idiot for not picking up on them before. It was so obvious at times that she would wish something like the kiss they had tonight would happen out of the blue. Now that she finally got her wish, she felt conflicted.

Helena really and truly did want Leon in every sense she could think of, but it scared her. Also she felt like at any point Ada could pop up in the future and how hard it might be to deal with that. She began to tear up a little feeling frustrated at herself.

"What do I do?"

She muttered to herself, still feeling confused and bewildered.

Leon sat back in the couch taking in what was probably the biggest breath of his life. Getting chased by B.O.W's was one thing, but fessing up to Helena he liked her was another danger all in itself. He couldn't help but feel like he wanted to say more but didn't know how to explain it without it getting too deep. Leon hoped she was going to be alright and even considered just going back to her room to check up on her. He managed to tell himself not to knowing that Helena must have been very stressed out from what occurred. He then thought back to the conversation he had with Chris prior to the talk Helena and him shared. Leon knew for certain now he wanted Helena, but he grew fearful that she wouldn't want him despite their confessions.

"I hope I didn't freak her out."

The rest of the night was long and quiet. Neither one of them budged from the spots they were in nor neither of them wanted to get up and go talk. By then they both drifted off to sleep hoping that tomorrow they'd get the answers they wanted.


	18. Chapter 18: Dance

**I tried re-writing this one quite a few times and it still doesn't sound right to me, but I hope you all enjoy. Its probably because tonight I was a last minute designated driver for a party my friends were attending haha! A use PM me earlier with this song which served as a bit of an inspiration for this chapter. Thank you for continuing to read, you have my gratitude. :) **

**Look up The XX-Chained if you are interested in the song. **

The next day was a long one. From the moment they got up, Leon and Helena were a bit distant from the other. Despite spilling their guts onto the table, they both didn't know what to do. Leon knew for certain that he needed Helena but she was still indecisive even after sleeping it over. Leon didn't get his hopes up nor did he try to push it on Helena to make up her mind. He was actually quite friendly with her throughout the day and tried acting normal so that she'd might feel better. Helena caught on that he tried to dodge whatever feelings he must've had so she'd end up being okay. The two talked here and there, but nothing about last night popped up nor did it feel right.

Helena checked what time it was and it was approaching six. Chris, Jill, and Claire were going to meet them at some dance club. Originally, Helena just wanted a quiet event but thanks to Claire she totally fell on board with Helena's birthday and basically planned everything out for her instead. Helena was thankful for Claire doing that, but in the back of her head she wished now more than ever it didn't happen. She still felt like she needed to be alone at least long enough before she could work up the courage to give Leon her answer. Before she went to sleep, Helena made up her mind about Leon's offer, and she was determined to follow through with it whether he liked it or not.

Leon and Helena got ready and began to exit out of the apartment shortly after he locked up the door. Not much was spoken but he tried to break the ice a couple of times before they arrived. The place wasn't too packed nor was it too bland. Helena found herself sighing in relief knowing it wasn't some full big club Claire set them up with. It was pretty casual and she thought given the circumstances it might have made things easier. When Leon and Helena entered inside, they could see Claire and Chris waving at them to come join at their table. Helena smiled brightly and same thing with Leon and they took their seats.

"Great to see you guys finally showed up. We were beginning to worry."

Chris said as he looked around for Jill.

"I'm just happy this place isn't too over the top. Claire typically gets out of hand with parties."

"Shut up Leon! I have a spirit unlike some people!"

Everyone found themselves laughing at Claire's expense.

"So Chris where is the expendable blonde?"

Chris glared at Leon and laughed while Helena and Claire looked puzzled.

"Jill dyed her hair back to her original color, and besides don't you think it was Ashley who was the expendable blonde?"

"Who is Ashley?"

"Oh she was the president's daughter that Leon rescued Helena. Nothing too big."

"Or important for that matter."

Leon stated as he smiled at Helena while she grinned back. She felt comfortable being around them and began to relax a bit. Leon tried not to make too much eye contact with Helena out of fear he could make her feel uncomfortable. Chris took a drink and noticed a bit of the tension and decided to break the ice.

"Are you two alright? You look tense."

"Yeah we're fine."

Leon and Helena said in unison making Claire laugh. Before Chris could keep pressing them both, Jill showed up. Her hair was in a well kept ponytail and she worse a tank top and jeans and looked radiant as she walked over and gave Chris a kiss n the cheek.

"About time you came back."

"I had to use the bathroom so quit nagging."

Leon watched Jill and Chris as they interacted then gazed upon Helena wishing he could touch her. He looked back at Claire who kept on grinning at him as if she knew what was going on. Leon shook his head at her, and she pouted a little. Now wasn't the time to talk about what had been going on.

"You must be Helena, name's Jill."

Helena and Jill shook hands warmly with each other and smiled.

"I heard you and Chris were the best agents in the BSAA."

"That's an understatement."

Chris said as he got up and let Jill have his seat while he stole another from a table that was vacant.

"So Helena are you happy it's your birthday?"

Jill asked as she poured herself a drink. Helena looked over at Leon for a bit and smiled back at everyone. Jill glanced back and forth between the two also feeling a weird vibe much like Chris.

"Yeah, I haven't celebrated it since I was eighteen. So it's a nice change having people around."

"How old are you turning?"

"Twenty five."

"Well Leon, she's too young for you."

Jill laughed along with Chris and Claire as Leon shook his head with agitation. He then smirked and looked back at Chris and Jill, trying to find some way to get them back.

"At least she hasn't tried to kill me unlike you."

"Face it; you have nothing on us."

Chris said and he gave Jill a quick peck on the cheek.

A few hours went by after everyone got settled in. The group talked about their recent missions, and past histories with one another. To Helena it seemed everyone was in a tight knit group for all of them faced the horrors of Raccoon City. She felt welcomed though, and was bombarded with questions about her life, her sister, and the fact that she was now living with Leon. They all joked about it from time to time saying they were secretly in love not knowing about the predicament Helena and Leon were facing. The two managed to shrug it off though and acted natural long through the night.

Helena wasn't expecting presents but everyone managed to get her something. Chris and Jill got her a new belt harness for guns after hearing from Leon her last one was severely torn and damaged. Helena appreciated it despite knowing the fact that she wasn't going to be working for the government again. Claire bought her a new laptop thinking that she could use one since Leon was always using his main computer in the apartment. When it came time for Leon to present his gifts to Helena, he told everyone it would have to be until later since having a gun in the area might set people off. Helena was excited to know what kind of gun it was nonetheless but Leon wouldn't even let out a single hint to neither her nor anyone else. He did however give Helena a small box and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You paid for me to go on a trip to Europe and the tropics?"

Leon nodded while the others looked on with jealousy and happiness for Helena.

"Leon you didn't have to do that."

"If I were you, I'd just keep my mouth shut and accept his offer so that he doesn't take it back. I wish Chris would spend a lot on me sometimes. You're quite lucky he's your friend."

Jill said with playfulness in her voice as Chris rolled his eyes. While Chris and Jill became preoccupied with their own conversation Claire noticed the way Leon and Helena were looking at each other. Feeling like it was an appropriate time, she cleared her throat.

"Hey Helena, can I see you in the bathroom real quick? I need help with something."

Chris cocked an eyebrow and looked at his sister with a questionable look.

"For what?"

"Oh nothing real important I just need some advice on cooking since I've heard she's great at making pasta."

Before anyone could protest, Claire grabbed Helena's hand and led her to the bathrooms. Helena was quite surprised and puzzled by this gesture and figured it had to do with something else besides her cooking. Claire looked around the stalls quickly before turning to face Helena who looked just as confused as ever.

"So what was that about?"

"I saw how you two have been looking at each other. Did you two confess?"

Helena was hesitant about telling Claire, but managed to clear her mind before speaking.

"Yeah we did."

"So? What's happening now?"

"I told him I needed to think about it."

Claire sighed a bit sadly and shook her head.

"That's no fun. Then again you must have your reasons. Listen, I had something else for you just in case you change your mind."

Claire pulled a small box out of her pocket and handed it to Helena. Her eyes bulged and she tossed it back at Claire.

"You gave me morning after pills?!"

"Hey, I'm just saying you never know! Besides, didn't you tell me you were a virgin still?"

Helena lightly punched Claire in the shoulder, but out of playfulness and not hostility though her mind was screaming. Claire just brushed it off though and laughed.

"I did but I have no intention of that right now."

"Then just think of it as a gag gift."

Claire smiled shrugging off Helena's embarrassment as she shook her head. Helena then thought it was sort of funny and decided to hang onto the box.

"Fine, I'll keep it only as a joke."

Claire nodded and the two women exited out of the bathroom. Helena slipped it into the back of her pants and went back over to the table. Leon smiled at her a she took a seat by his side. Chris and Jill were dancing together amongst other people and Claire decided to go find a dance partner to hang out with leaving Helena and Leon alone. Helena was still embarrassed from the bathroom ordeal she had with Claire, and Leon looked at her concerned.

"So what happened in the bathroom?"

"Oh, nothing important. Claire was just asking for some recipes. What have you been up to?"

Leon shrugged a bit then his attention went back to watching Chris and Jill dance.

"Nothing much. We all talked a bit then they took off to go dance."

Helena nodded and they both went quiet for a moment. As she played with her thumbs underneath the table, she then thought about being close to Leon again.

"Do you want to dance with me, Leon?"

Leon laughed a bit to himself and looked at Helena warmly.

"What if I told you I'm not that good?"

Helena smiled back.

"I'm not either. We can be fools together."

Leon gave it another thought then gently grabbed Helena's hand as they walked out to the floor together. Leon's hands went around her waist while Helena wrapped her arms around his neck. They moved gently to the beats and looked at each other slightly laughing from their situation. Leon could remember he only danced a few times in his life with Manuela and Claire before, and at one point Chris as a dare from Jill during a time they hung out and perhaps had one too many beers. Though he didn't think he was good at it, he was happy at how much closer Helena was to him.

"You look nice tonight."

Helena smiled at him and her face flushed a little.

"Thanks, same thing goes to you."

"Are you alright Lena? About everything."

Helena sighed a little and tried to think of what she was going to tell Leon. She had a response but found it hard to let it go. She didn't want to tell Leon her answer just yet.

"I'll be fine. You know you really didn't have to get me those tickets nor the gun for that matter."

"I did it because I lov—"

Leon then stopped a moment and thought about the words that were about to escape his mouth. He knew he felt it but since he didn't have a response yet from Helena, he didn't feel it was appropriate.

"Because you needed something nice with all the negatives going on."

"I appreciate all that you've done for me Leon. This last year you've gone out of your way to help me out. I'm grateful to have you."

Leon nodded as they kept on matching their movements to the rhythm. The song then changed to something different, something much slower. Helena couldn't help but notice their bodies got even closer to one another to the point where she could hear Leon's breath on her neck. They held hands as they slow danced with each other, not paying attention to anyone else but their own reality. At some point one of Leon's hands ran through Helena's hair and she couldn't help but feel anxious and happy. Midway through the song, she finally thought it was time to let Leon know her answer.

"Leon,"

"Yeah?"

She smiled and somewhat gulped a bit.

"I'd like to give us a chance."

Leon smiled and could feel his heart race. It was the response he was hoping to hear.

"I'm glad you do."

They kept on following the tune of the beat while looking at one another, not wanting this moment to cease to exist.


	19. Chapter 19: Together

**Alright, this is going to be the last chapter until after Valentine's day. I got PM'd a lot asking for a lemon and what not, and I apologize but its not really my forte but I think this might suffice. Anyhow, my first attempt at a real close encounter moment so have mercy on me. Be on the look out for the next chapter either being Friday or Saturday, things are going to get extremely intense from here on out and I don't mean sexually. You'll find out why later. Until then, enjoy! **

The gang danced and chatted amongst themselves for another few hours before deciding to go home. Helena and Leon said goodbye to everyone and thanked them for the gifts and company. It made Helena feel good that they eagerly wanted her to come back and have fun with them again, most of all however, she was happy Leon and her were going to give their relationship a try. It had been a long time since she felt close to anyone and she still couldn't believe he was hers. They held each others hands on the way back home and all the way up to their apartment. The both of them took off their jackets and shoes and went to unwind on the couch, exhausted from the night.

"That was actually a lot more fun than I expected."

Helena said as she took in a breath.

"Yeah, it was great."

Leon pulled Helena close to him and rested his arm around her shoulder. She then rested her head on his chest.

"I've wanted to do this with you since China."

Helena said calmly as Leon's head met hers.

"Me too. I'm happy I finally have you with me like this."

Helena couldn't help but wrap her arms around Leon's waist tightly. Her skin tingled at his touch as he began to rub her back. Leon stopped though and went to his room real quick much to Helena's dismay. She was disappointed their contact ended until he came into the room with her final gift. Leon smiled at her as he handed it over to Helena, and then took a seat next to her watching as she opened it up.

"I know it may not be your type but I had a friend customize it for me."

Helena picked up the chrome plated Springfield Armory TRP Operator from the box. Helena's eyes widened with surprise seeing the beauty of the weapon before her. She inspected it and loved how it had a special designated area for small flashlight attachment and how smooth it felt in her hands. She also admired the gold like stitching that went down the barrel .Helena then flipped the gun onto its side to see the left part of it, where there was an inscription on the barrel.

"In memory of Deborah Harper 1992-2013…Leon, this is beautiful."

Leon was happy to see Helena in bliss over the gift.

"Leon how much did this cost you?"

"Don't tell Claire, but it was over fifteen hundred."

Helena looked at him in bewilderment and her eyes were then drawn back to the gun.

"Why did you spend so much on me?"

"I had it planned out for a long time after we met. I thought that it might give you some hope when you're out in the field again."

Helena looked a bit sad as she put the gun back into the box momentarily.

"Leon you got me tickets and now this gun. I don't know how I am ever going to pay you back for all of this. It's going to be hard living up to these gifts."

Leon pulled Helena to his chest and looked at her deeply. He then kissed her for a moment before breaking the contact.

"Having you is my gift. Those things I bought are worth little to nothing compared to having you by my side."

"That sounded a little cheesy."

Leon laughed a little from her comment and touched the side of her face.

"It may be, but it's the truth."

"You really mean it?"

"Lena, I've never been more certain."

"Again, you sound corny."

"Shut up."

Leon smirked and began kissing Helena again. They briefly stopped having their lips inches apart from one another as they breathed in deeply before plunging into it once more, this time the intensity was deepened. Helena was so interlocked with the aggressiveness on it she didn't notice how she fell back onto the couch with Leon on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his harms on either side of her face and began kissing her neck gently. Helena let out a light moan before feeling Leon's arms wrap around her back to pull her up from the couch. Helena realized this was beginning to happen too fast and stopped. They both panted for a bit until Leon managed to clear his throat and speak up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't know if I can…go on like that."

Leon nodded at her and kissed her forehead. He had a feeling he was going too far and too fast with Helena and ceased to even touch her.

"I understand."

"I mean—"

"Yeah?"

"I can't go on like this on the couch."

"What are you getting at?"

Helena got up and extended her hand out to Leon. He smiled and she led him to his room. Leon wrapped his arms around Helena's waist once more and looked into her eyes as deep as he could. She was breathing nervously as she interlocked her hands with his. Leon's mind was running through a million different things, but when he looked at Helena his worries just seemed to disappear as he glanced up and down at her body savoring her.

"You sure?"

Helena hesitated for a moment and thought about what she told Claire earlier. She didn't expect it to get this far already especially since they just suddenly started to confess their feelings and she began to panic a little inside, but her body prevented her from breaking contact with Leon. Also she was smitten by his eyes, he had her trapped. After so long wanting him, there was no way she could deny what she was feeling. Helena then lightly bit the side of Leon's left ear and he groaned. She pulled away and nodded slightly at Leon and could see the lust in his eyes grow.

"We'll go slowly."

"Alright."

Leon gently began to kiss Helena and they could find themselves gently falling onto the bed in each others arms. It was one of the most intimate nights of their lives and Helena couldn't believe it was finally happening. They finally had each other in every sense one could imagine.

**Phew! Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?Sorry guys, I couldn't resist that one!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Fear

Leon woke up slowly the following morning and looked to his side to see Helena sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her as his eyes traced her naked body and kissed her neck before unwrapping his arms from her side. Leon sat up on his side of the bed and yawned, he took one more glance of Helena before getting up and grabbing his clothes from the floor to get dressed. He then stretched his arms out and then walked to the other side of the bed and gently kissed her lips before heading back out to the living room. Leon drifted a little feeling tired from last night still and sat down at the kitchen counter and grabbed the nearest thing to drink. While sitting there Leon thought about what had happened between him and Helena. He was still surprised at how the evening turned out but he felt much bonded to her now. He leaned back in the chair to stretch again and then thought after all this, he needed to tell Helena now more than ever what Ada had planned on doing. Leon thought the park might be a good place to talk things out and he hoped that Helena wouldn't be upset with him for not speaking up.

His thoughts and concerns quickly drifted away when he saw Helena come into the living room with a blanket wrapped around her body. Her hair was slightly messed up and she found herself sitting on the couch not realizing Leon was watching her the entire time. He rose up from the kitchen counter chair and went over to Helena. She was startled for a moment when he touched her but she could feel herself relaxing in his presence.

"I didn't know blankets were the latest trend."

Leon said while Helena giggled at his comment.

"I couldn't find my clothes anywhere. I felt too lazy to look for them."

"I don't blame you. You look exhausted."

They both went quiet for a moment or to while they processed what happened.

"Lena,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel okay?"

Helena nodded and adjusted her bangs a bit. She took in a breath and lay back on the couch with her legs crossed. Her mind went off to thinking about what Claire had forewarned her about earlier when it came to Leon. _She wasn't kidding about the ear thing…_She thought before bringing her attention back to Leon who looked worried now.

"It still hurts I won't lie, but I'm happy we went through with it."

Leon cuddled next to her and she laid her head down on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heart. He played with Helena's hair for a moment and almost fell back asleep before jolting himself up.

"Sorry if I startled you. I'm still tired."

"Feelings mutual I guess."

Helena looked up at Leon for a moment though with a question she was meaning to ask him afterwards last night. It was something that made her mind uncomfortable, and she mustered the strength to ask him.

"So do you still want to be together?"

Leon nodded gently.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that since we kind of rushed things you might not want me as much."

Helena felt foolish for saying it but because this was new water she was trending in, she had no idea what to expect now from Leon. She remembered the boyfriends Deborah had before and that usually they'd leave her shortly after they made contact. Helena feared the same was going to happen to her, it was an instinct of hers to be afraid.

"Lena, if I weren't tired right now…"

Leon glanced at her body again and Helena took the hint. She smiled and hit Leon slightly.

"What was that for?"

"You're terrible Leon."

"You asked."

"Fair enough."

They both smiled at one another then retreated back to their thoughts. Leon then smirked and had an idea. Helena cocked an eyebrow and had a feeling he was up to no good.

"What's amusing you?"

"Lots of things."

"Aren't you going to tell me?"

Leon kissed the side of her cheek and smiled.

"Maybe, or maybe not."

Helena groaned and slightly pouted at his foolishness.

"Leon c'mon!"

Leon slightly laughed a bit before responding to Helena.

"You should save that for the bed room Lena."

"Leon! Don't say that out loud!"

"No one can hear us, its fine."

Helena rolled her eyes and collapsed her face into his chest feeling embarrassed. Leon found the entire scenario amusing. He then perked Helena back up and gazed at her again with an apologetic look. She shook her head and giggled slightly. Her eyes glanced around the apartment and she noticed a bit of the havoc surrounding her vision.

"I think things got out of hand."

Leon shrugged not caring in the slightest the living room was ransacked.

"Logically things happen when one keeps their feelings pent up for over a year."

They laughed together and found themselves kissing again. Leon sat up in the couch, breaking their contact before looking down the hallway. He sighed a bit got up, much to Helena's disappointment. Leon extended his hand to Helena suddenly, and she was taken aback.

"What's this about?"

"I need a shower. Do you want to join me?"

It didn't take a second for Helena to hesitate as she grabbed onto Leon's hand firmly.

"Love to."

Helena and Leon spent the day together peacefully with one another after they showered. They kicked back in the apartment for a while and then Leon decided they should go on a walk. Once more they held hands all the way there. They both couldn't help but try to get closer to the other. Leon just got fed up with it and wrapped his right arm around Helena as they entered the park with each other. She loved how close Leon kept her to him, and felt like everything that happened the last few days were wonderful. Helena never dreamed she'd be dating Leon at this point and it made her warm inside especially after she kept her feelings in check for so long after China. As they approached the park bench where they hung out before, Helena could tell something was amiss about Leon. His body language looked scared and his face saddened. She figured he had a lot on his mind, and hoped it wasn't too serious.

"Lena, I need to tell you something important."

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Can we sit down?"

Helena nodded and they each took a seat. Leon grabbed Helena's hand and held it tightly, trying to get himself to say it.

"Helena, something came up months ago with Ada."

Her face grew concerned as she hear Leon mutter Ada's name.

"What happened? Was there more you needed to tell me than you two just breaking up?"

Leon nodded; feeling much more determined to let it out.

"Helena, I need you to listen to me carefully. Please don't get angry at me—"

"Leon, how bad could it be?"

"Helena, Ada is going to try to kill—"

Time slowed, the earth ceased its rotation as Helena gripped the side of her shoulder feeling blood protrude out of her body. She passed out from the shock and fell over. Leon's eyes went wide and he screamed.

"Helena!"

Leon pulled Helena to his side and held her close to his chest to protect her as he glared into the eyes of Ada, now standing before him with her sniper still loaded. For the last few months since Ada's warning, Leon still concealed his gun at all times. He found himself drawing it out and pointing it directly at Ada. She could see the fire and rage in his eyes. Leon was dead set on shooting her. Ada for the first time in her life was afraid.


	21. Chapter 21: Conspiracy

"Looks like my work here is done."

"Ada, stay where you are!"

Leon screamed at her as Ada tried walking up to him. She stopped about half way, hearing the hostility in his breath rise up. Leon could hear Helena breathing faintly causing him to grip her tighter to him. Ada just watched with curiosity, seeing the immense protection Leon had for Helena. Her face saddened and she put down her sniper, never breaking contact with Leon's venomous eyes.

"Does this make you feel better Leon?"

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you right now."

Ada looked down at the ground momentarily, taking in his harsh words. It hit her a lot harder than expected. For the last couple of months she braced herself for this moment, and now it was hard to keep herself intact. Leon's rage was so strong she felt as if he already came up to her and broke her. Ada closed her eyes trying to keep her composure before looking back up at Leon.

"Leon, I'll gladly take a bullet but right now we need to talk."

"Talk? How the hell are we suppose to talk?!"

"I need you to listen very carefully; it concerns the man you are working for."

"I have no time for your bull shit Ada!"

Leon quickly glanced back to Helena. She was still breathing but unconscious. Leon felt trapped, he knew he had to get Helena to safety but couldn't take the risk with Ada trying to pull a fast move. Leon for once in his life was utterly scared. B.O.W's, zombies, and conspiracies were nothing compared to the heart shattering guilt and loss he was feeling at this moment since Helena was shot. He was going to do whatever it took, even die to get Helena out of this mess.

"Leon!"

A familiar voice yelled out in the distance. Leon could see Chris and Jill running up from behind them with a small team. He had almost forgotten that Jill and Chris were given the opportunity to capture Ada. Jill's eyes widened upon seeing Helena's wound. Everyone had their weapons pointed at Ada. Chris came close to Leon's side and began to speak.

"We tracked her over here with the information you gave to Kent. There aren't any civilians here, we made sure everyone evacuated."

Chris realized his words went through one ear and out the other. He feared that Leon was snapping.

"Leon, let Jill take Helena."

"No…"

"Leon do it now or she'll die."

Jill crouched down and gently scooped up Helena and quickly walked back towards the other team members. The rest of the squad was closing in on Ada. She sighed sadly and closed her eyes.

"I'm not the real enemy here you know."

"Shut up!"

Leon shouted at her as he started to make his way closer to Ada. Chris looked over at Leon and could see his resolve was breaking. He knew it was only a matter of time before Leon would go for Ada.

"Ada Wong, you're wanted for crimes against humanity. Please don't make this hard on yourself."

Chris stated as Ada began to walk up towards her captives. She surrendered quietly, but right before one of the men could shackle her she broke his nose, stole his weapon and pointed the gun to his head. Everyone wanted to shoot but couldn't take the risk of killing their own comrade.

"Ada stop this now!"

Chris shouted as Jill looked on and could see Ada taking the squad member hostage. She quickly went back to taking Helena behind a tree and applied pressure to her injury. Ada slowly backed up with the hostage still her in grasp and she looked at Leon square n the eye with a look of betrayal.

"I didn't think you'd rat me out to Kent."

"You deserve it!"

Leon lost it and ran at Ada. By the time Chris tried to grab him it was too late, he had lost Leon to his madness. Ada quickly shoved the guard out of the way and actually tried to fire a shot at Leon but missed as he grabbed her arm and tried to throw her down. Ada counter attacked by purposefully falling and kicking him upward in the chin and with that she ran. Leon felt dizzy for a moment then took off after her. He fired a couple of shots here and there to make Ada get confused and fall, but she dodged him to no avail. Chris quickly followed alongside the other squad members and chased after them. He hoped with all his might Leon wouldn't do anything stupid.

Jill propped up Helena more on the tree and tried her best to bandage her shoulder. Helena's eyes slowly opened up a bit and she could see Jill smiling at her as best she could.

"Jill?"

"Helena you're going to be alright."

"Where's Leon?"

Jill gulped a little and tried to pay no heed to Helena's question.

"He's out there protecting you. Right now though, you need to stay with me."

Helena nodded and felt herself drift in and out of consciousness.

At this point in the chase Ada managed to get out of the vicinity of the park and headed towards a tumbled down building. She thought it would be a good hiding place for the moment. Ada spoke too soon however as she could see a couple of squad members were already set up there to ambush her just in case. Quickly she took the gun she stole and fired at them, managing to shoot one of them right in the head before taking off towards a stairway in the abandoned building. Chris and the rest of his company came and split up trying to look for her.

"Damnit! I think we lost her!"

Chris shouted as he pounded the nearest wall after seeing Ada had already taken the life of a member. Leon glanced around quickly and saw the stairs.

"Not quite."

He took off without hesitation up the stairs. As soon as he got up to the top Ada was nowhere to be found. Leon still held his guard though and tried desperately to hear anything out of the ordinary. It was dark in this building and hardly any light shown through. Leon knew from experience that Ada had the upper hand unless he could quickly counter her, she could kill him in an instant for the darkness was her cloak. Leon quickly turned around after hearing a piece of wood fall only then to be shocked as he received a hit out of nowhere. Ada had him pinned to the wall, and managed to almost break his arm. Leon shouted not before grabbing Ada and throwing her down. She got back up though and took off for the rooftop with Leon still giving chase despite his arm in being in seething pain.

"Ada!"

He screamed at her as he finally made the climb up the next floor of stairs to the top. Ada was just standing there before him. She panted hard and looking around, her means of escape wasn't there and she knew fully well she had been set up. Ada's eyes turned back to Leon, he couldn't hold the gun so well anymore now that she incapacitated him.

"Leon I told you I wanted to earn my freedom. You knew what was coming but you never bothered to let Helena know, did you?"

Leon's face was so tense from his glare, he could feel it pinch.

"I thought if you even had a shred of love for me you'd leave me alone. Now you've shot Helena and maybe murdered her in front of my eyes, and killed another innocent. I hope you're happy with yourself. Chris and his team won't ever be as merciful as I am."

Ada nodded with some sort of understanding. Leon tried to pull up his gun to finish the job, but the pain was too much and he found himself collapsing onto his knees while trying to keep his arm in check.

"Face it Leon, you won't be able to do anything in this state. I've broke you."

"You better hope that I don't find a way to get you back Ada. You better hope not."

Ada sighed and then took off one of her gloves to show the damage she had taken. A bullet hole went right through and Leon could only assume it was his.

"We've hurt each other pretty bad. In so many ways as a matter of fact. I won't be able to carry a gun right now so one of your wishes has been granted. Before Redfield and his cronies come marching up the steps let me give you a little piece of information: I didn't take the shot at Helena."

Leon's eyes widened as he thought back to the moment before Helena fell into his arms. Since it was a sniper bullet, there was no way Ada could have been facing them. No, Ada would have had to have been in a higher setting in order to get a clean shot right at Helena.

"If you didn't do it then who did?"

"Ask the man you call boss. Leon, he's Simmons cousin."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Ada shook her head and tensed up as the wound in her hand began to fester with pain. Leon caught his breath and managed to stand up. He wasn't quite ready to attack Ada just yet.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Leon, before you and Harper got together know that we've been with each other for 15 years. I've told you the truth to the extent I could. I even gave you the compact in China to prove your innocence. Why would I be lying now?"

"Because you were ordered to kill Helena!"

Ada shook her head sadly.

"Believe what you want Leon, but you'll thank me later for not being the one who pulled the trigger on Harper, I wouldn't have missed so poorly."

Ada perked her head up and could see Chris and the rest of the squad now coming up the stairs. Ada quietly tossed down her weapon and allowed herself to be shackled this time with no complaint. Before the team escorted her down the stairs, she looked back at Leon.

"Kennedy, be careful."

That was the final words she spoke to Leon before she disappeared. Chris came up to Leon and helped him up fully. He could see that Leon's arm was dislocated badly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. How is Helena?"

"Jill is taking care of her. She's conscious right now. We should go head back and see them. The team will take care of Ada."

Leon shook his head at Chris.

"She's not the one who did it."

Chris was taken aback by Leon's statement.

"But the information you had said she was targeting Helena because of Simmons death."

"Chris, I think she was set up. She said Kent is related to Simmons."

Chris looked at Leon with concern and a part of him felt like Leon was just making the scenario up because he still had feelings for Ada. But then he recalled the madness he saw in Leon's body when he had Helena tightly in his arms. It was a difficult call, but Chris made up his mind to investigate it later on once everybody was in a better state of mind.

"We'll deal with this together Leon. I'll be sure to look into it. Let's go check on Helena."

Leon nodded and they headed towards the stairs. It took them about twenty minutes to get back to ground zero of the park. There were a bunch of government agents and men there looking for evidence. His eyes were primarily focused on finding Helena as he scoured the area desperately wanting to be with her again. Chris then pointed over towards an ambulance and could see Helena sitting on the step of the vehicle with Jill already helping her arm get stitched. Helena instinctively jolted her head up and saw Leon not that far from her. She smiled at him and returned one as well. Just before he managed to even take a step in her direction, Leon was stopped by a couple of men from the squad.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Chris demanded as they closed in on Leon and him both.

"Kennedy should know quite well what the meaning of this is."

Kent appeared out from the distance and walked up towards Chris and Leon. He glanced at them momentarily then looked back at Helena who shot a glare at him.

"Hm, she seems feisty as always."

"Kent what's going on?"

"I'm putting you under arrest, that's what going to happen."

Chris and Leon gasped and before they could even react Leon was cuffed. Chris was then pushed back from Leon as he tried to help him get out it.

"What am I being arrested for?"

"Conspiracy to murder a government agent and aiding a bioterrorist."

Leon tried to get out of the grasp of the other men but couldn't due to his arms being trapped. He was angrier than ever.

"I didn't plan on killing Helena! You got this all wrong Kent!"

Helena could see in the distance what was happening and she tried to get up and go after Leon but she was stopped as well. Helena screamed as loud as she could.

"Leon!"

"Somebody get her out of here."

Kent motioned his hand and Helena was forced into the back of the vehicle alongside Jill and Chris. Leon's temper was soaring as he pieced together everything that was happening.

"If you lay one finger on her—"

Kent put a finger up to Leon's lips and told him to remain quiet. He grinned as mischievously as ever and looked back to see the ambulance leave with Helena.

"On the contrary I don't intend on having her hurt. In fact I am going to reinstate her especially since she survived an attack by her own partner. It's the least I could do for the poor thing."

"I told you I never wanted to hurt Helena!"

Kent hit Leon as hard as he could and watched him collapse onto the ground. His teeth gritted a little bit before his eyes made contact with Leon.

"I'm getting tired of you saying that. I have all the proof I need for it especially after the encounter you and Ms. Wong had months ago on top of your apartment roof."

Leon gasped for breath while he took in the information Kent spewed to him.

"How do you know about that? Kent are you related to Simmons?"

Kent's fists clenched as he heard the name of his cousin uttered.

"Simmons was but a fool and an idiot for what he did in Tall Oaks and in China. He let his obsession with Ada Wong get so out of hand he almost jeopardized the entire Family. I've been after that bitch since then. We were going to use the C virus in Tall Oaks for a war in the Middle East but thanks to him he ruined it, and now here I am doing damage control."

"So you are part of the Family!?"

Kent smirked and grabbed Leon by his hair and ripped at it to pull him up so he could be face to face with him. Leon sneered at the pain he was feeling as Kent's grin widened.

"I was once until they screwed me over, saying that I needed to work up in the ranks to come into power. My father was the only one who believed in me until Ada Wong killed him two months ago. Getting back to your question Kennedy, about the proof we obtained showing your guilt, I may not be a part of the Family in the long term but I still have friends in high places. Especially with the ones who hired Ada for her services in the first place.

They began to panic once she asked for her freedom and came crawling to me to help them out especially since Ada is a liability due to the work she has done for the Family the last 15 years, so they tasked me to frame her. I asked for them to bait her with Harper and went on from there especially since The Family had been grieving Derek's death. We tracked her conversations and whereabouts with transmitters placed on her grapple gun. I must say Kennedy you've been a really naughty boy. You knew in the first place Harper was going to be assassinated but didn't do anything until it was almost too late. Sad really, because it's quite obvious the girl had feelings for you."

Leon couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Kent's mouth. If Leon had the power to get up and break his neck he would have not hesitated.

"So then it wasn't really Ada who shot her then?"

Kent looked at Leon again, this time pondering in his own thoughts.

"Oh yes, I recall that Ada refused to kill Harper out of her "love" for you so we sent someone else to go ahead and take care of it. Ada came along and was planning on taking out our own sniper, but by the time she made it to the park to set up you were already clutching Harper to your chest and were ready to pull the trigger. It worked out quite nicely if I do say so myself."

Kent motioned to the other men to take Leon away. Leon still struggled against them and right before they placed him into a nearby car Kent had the men stop.

"One more thing Kennedy, Harper is not entirely off the hook yet. I still intend on carrying out The Family's request to be rid of her."

"I won't let you!"

"Kennedy, as far as you should be concerned, Harper will not even come to your aid after I'm through telling her about your involvement."

Leon managed to come close to breaking out of the shackles until he felt a huge pain seep into his neck. He blacked out not knowing what was going to happen next.


	22. Chapter 22: Break

Leon could feel his eyes drift in and out as he tried to awaken from his slumber. A bright light hit his eyes and he could slowly make out what area he was in. It was a small and secluded room and he deduced where he was: jail. Not just any jail but he was confined to a special area of the government security. He could see a camera in the nearby corner watching his every move as he got up. Leon felt an immense pain in his arm and noticed it was bandaged up properly. His neck still felt sharp pain as if hornets had bitten him and he remembered Kent and the huge revelation that occurred before one of the squad members knocked him out. Leon couldn't believe he never caught onto Kent's deceitful trail, and he began to beat himself up mentally. Leon then thought about Helena and the panic he had in the park was still surging through his body. He had to find a way out somehow; he had to know if she was okay. Her blood might still be on his hands. Before he could think any further, the door to the cell opened up and Helena came through. Leon smiled; happy to see her alive and well but she didn't look pleased. In fact there was something different about Helena, something dangerous.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright Lena."

"Shut up."

Leon was taken aback by Helena's serious tone, and he thought back to what Kent told him earlier about Helena not being there on his side. Helena cleared her throat and kept her glare as she took a seat across from Leon.

"I know everything Leon. About you and Ada."

"Look Lena I was going to tell you in the park and then—"

"Shut up Leon! Don't call me that! You knew for months she was planning on killing me, but you did nothing! You said nothing to me at all. Leon after what happened between us…even after then you couldn't let me know."

Leon's face grew with concern and he tried to put his hand on Helena's shoulder but she snapped and sneered at his contact.

"Don't touch me! I can't believe you. You had the balls to sleep with me but you didn't have it to let me know your psycho bitch girlfriend was going to pull a fast one on me just so she could free to run off with you!"

"Helena please, you aren't giving me a chance to explain! Helena listen to me I—"

"Leon answer me this: when Ada told you she planned on killing me, and she asked for your consent did you hesitate? Did you really want her to go through with it? I know that if she succeeded in killing me, she would have had her freedom and you'd finally be together. Leon, did you really want that?"

Leon hesitated for a moment not because of the burn he felt from Helena's words, but the fact that he knew Kent got to her and poisoned her mind. Before he could speak, Helena's glare grew with intensity. Leon knew that his silence was giving off a wrong vibe and he had to think quick before any further harm could be done.

"Helena, I wanted Ada to have her freedom but never at the expense of your life."

Helena crossed her arms, still not believing him.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

Leon sighed and felt like he had a thousand things to say, but one thought came to his head. It was his only chance, but he knew it might be able to snap Helena out of her state of mind.

"I fell in love with you."

"How am I supposed to know if that was real too?"

Leon found himself glaring a bit at Helena. He could also feel a little flame inside himself grow. She was hitting him hard and there was no escaping it.

"I couldn't tell you because I thought I could keep you safe. I thought that if I was there by your side the entire time then Ada wouldn't have ever touched you."

"How do I know you didn't get close to me just so you could make it easier for her to murder me?"

"Helena you aren't listening to—"

"Leon I'm through…"

"What do you mean?"

Helena could feel small beads of tears swell in her eyes. Her body was shaking and her heart sunk as she could see that Leon finally understood what was going to happen.

"I can't be with someone who isn't honest. I can't be with someone who was willing to put my life in jeopardy because he had second thoughts about an ex. I can't be with you Leon."

By the time she finished her sentence the tears escaped and fell from her eyes. Leon tried to come up and give Helena a hug, hoping that maybe she'd take back her words. She forced Leon away from her though and got up to leave the cell. Leon was at a loss for words at the moment before Helena turned and stared him down. Her eyes were so piercing, Leon felt like he had been shot a dozen times by bullets.

"You two were meant for each other Leon. If you do happen to get out of here, don't bother to come looking for me. I never want to see you again."

With that she exited out of the cell and could hear Leon screaming her name. As much as she wanted to turn around and go to him, Helena forced her body to continue. She quickly wiped away her tears and met up with Kent. He greeted her warmly by patting her on the shoulder, knowing full well what she had to do. Kent then handed her a tissue to which Helena rejected it. She didn't need his sympathy, especially not his.

"Harper I was hoping you'd drop by and see me in my office for a bit."

Helena nodded and they headed towards the elevator. She could still hear Leon's voice from a distance and slowly it was dying off. If she had it in her power to tune out Leon's voice she would have done so. Kent gritted his teeth a little bit as they rode the elevator up together, Helena looked at him with an agitated expression and Kent respectfully stopped his habit for the moment. He then turned and could see that Helena was still trying to pull herself together. Kent patted her on the shoulder once more before talking.

"It's alright my dear. Time will heal these types of wounds."

"I don't care about that right now. All I want to know is what is going to happen to them."

Kent adjusted his glasses and smirked.

"Well since Ada has been a wanted fugitive for the last fifteen years she will receive the death penalty no questions asked. I already had all of the Supreme Court justices sign a release on her life. Funny how they can pull those types of strings without the public's knowledge. As for Kennedy I'll make sure he gets a maximum life sentence. He'll be wishing he was dead by the time we get through with him."

Helena nodded in agreement and they exited the elevator on the tenth floor. They then headed for Kent's office. It didn't take them long to reach the metal steeled door, and Kent punched in an identification number into a device and had his retinas examined by a machine. As soon as it realized it was him, the door opened up and he beckoned for Helena to pass before him. Helena walked into the room and took in the scenery. It looked just like an atypical office room minus one thing: he had a vast collection of skulls in the back behind his desk on oak wood shelves. A part of Helena's heart began to drop a little as she noticed that some of them were human ones. She knew that Kent was a weird guy, but never in her life did she think he was that sick. Kent could see from her body language that she was uncomfortable. He then decided to break the ice.

"Ah, I see you've noticed my collection. Pretty neat wouldn't you say?"

"I guess. It's not really my type or my place to say anything."

Kent nodded in agreement. This was the first time he could relate with Helena.

"Please have a seat."

Helena quietly took a seat across from Kent. He then got up from his desk momentarily and grabbed a pitch full of tea and handed her a cup. She took it graciously and sipped it before putting the cup back down. Kent never took his eyes off of her, and after he finished up his glass he stared at her for a moment.

"You still seem like there is something troubling you Ms. Harper."

Helena didn't speak for she didn't feel like much was needed to be said. Plus her heart still ached from earlier, but she knew she had to say something otherwise Kent might do something weird.

"It's just hard to trust anyone here, that's all."

Kent nodded and rested his feet on his own desk. He then picked up the nearest skull and began tossing it around, playing with it. Helena felt sickened but took it in as he pulled up some documents from his desk.

"These are Kennedy's documents regarding Ada that he tried hiding from us. I extracted the information from the USB's Redfield provided and made them into copies. The USB's have been destroyed, and the only ones who know of these documents are me and you."

"Why are you putting this must trust into me Kent?"

"Because I know how you've been hurt by all of this. I figured since the trial is mostly going to be about Kennedy's involvement with your attempted murder, you'd like to look these over so you can testify. Plus since you so humbly demonstrated you had a history with him at some point, you can bring up the gritty details about Ada to the courts. I am sure they will feel enough sympathy for you and will deal with Kennedy accordingly."

Kent extended the documents out to Helena and she grabbed them. She took a few minutes to look and see the details on everything, and then placed them onto her lap.

"These are the only copies?"

Kent nodded before returning to his skull. He tossed it in the air a few times and smiled.

"Yes, those are the only copies left available. I'll trust that you will keep them safe and will return them after they are properly delivered to the court."

"I'll do my best sir."

"One more thing Harper,"

"Yes?"

Kent stopped playing with the skull and placed in down on the table. He then whipped out a small hand gun and fired. Helena fell back into the chair and gasped. Blood seeped through her clothing and her mind raced. As she landed onto the floor and crawled, Kent got up from his seat and walked by her. He laughed while looking at the viciousness in her eyes as she tried to get up.

"Quite funny how these things turn out, wouldn't you say?"

Helena didn't have much time, and she tried to pull herself up but Kent placed his left foot onto her chest and squished her back down to the ground.

"I think the most hilarious thing is that Kennedy will still think you hate him long after you're dead."

Helena's body gave out everything it had before she slipped into darkness. Kent then grabbed the blood stained documents and adjusted his tie. He took one last glance at Helena before heading towards the entrance to his office. As soon as he turned the knob, Kent heard a flashing sound followed by a sharp pain entering his chest. He fell onto the ground, tossing the documents around himself and gasped. Kent turned around and faced Helena, he was afraid now.

"B-but how did you—"

Helena then took off her clothes to reveal a bullet proof vest. She then walked over to Kent and pointed the gun that Leon had given her to his head. The last thing Kent could see was the inscription on the side of it before Helena pulled the trigger, and crimson filled the room. Kent ceased to exist.

"That's for all the people whose lives you screwed over."

Helena then picked up the now bloodied documents and left the room. Now it was time to find Ada.


	23. Chapter 23: Escape

Ada was sitting in the corner of her cell thinking about the uncertainty of her future. Her eyes saddened and her thoughts were becoming dimmer. She had always been on the run from the government and from The Family for years and knew it was only a matter of time before one of them would catch her. She never thought it would be now though. Ada then thought about the life she had led, one filled with countless lies and deaths. She could remember being recruited by Wesker during the horror in Raccoon City. Ada then thought if she had the choice, she wished she would have died there instead of getting into the mess she was in now. For years since Wesker appointed her in The Family's business and the Organization, Ada had a lot of regret. It was more than she could ever tell Leon. It was more than what she could handle with herself. Deep down in the pit of whatever happiness she had, she knew it was her time to die. The road of terror and betrayal she had taken was going to come back to her.

For years she spent her time collecting B.O.W specimens for the Organization and for The Family but with different intentions for both. One was to ensure The Family had enough to start an army and wipe out the world, as for the Organization she merely collected B.O.W's to find a cure. Ada could feel herself smile a bit; she truly did lead a double life not to mention two different types of morality. She used her ties with The Family to purchase some of the hard to get specimens and always sent a trace sample to the Organization so a worldwide cure could be found. It took her years to accomplish, but she knew that within the next ten years a cure would be complete thanks to her work. Ada had wanted to tell Leon about her true intentions but could never muster up the courage to do so. The Organization had forewarned her about staying in her character, saying that if she were to let anything loose then she would become a liability to the world and The Family would dispose of her.

Ada then looked up to the pure white ceiling and closed her eyes. She knew deep down she had been doing good, and was a bit sad knowing the world would never know what she had to go through in order to save everyone and everything around her. Ada then took out a red capsule and looked down at it. She then thought about Leon and her time with him. He was the only person she ever found comfort in, and the only person she truly loved. Ada could only hope that he would be happy without her in the world.

"I guess my chapter is done."

Ada was about to put the capsule in her mouth until the door swung open. Helena walked in and glared at her.

"You are not getting off that easily."

Ada was taken aback as Helena came over to her. Ada could smell the fresh blood on her and then saw she had a key on her person. Helena un cuffed Ada and allowed her to get up.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Helena didn't say a word to Ada but grabbed the folded documents out of her pocket and handed them over. Ada took a glance at them, realizing they were the ones Leon had been hiding from the government the last decade or so. Ada looked up at Helena with a questioning look before she decided to speak.

"Why are you giving me these?"

"These are your tickets to freedom. Destroy them and you can be gone."

"How so?"

Helena gulped a bit before answering.

"These are the only documents on record that have you on them. Ada, once you destroy those the government can't track you ever again."

Ada glanced around the cell and turned her attention back to Helena.

"What about The Family?"

"They know that you are in custody and are to be sentenced to death. The only records they will even get to see is that you have died. Ada, this is your clean slate. Take it and get out of here as fast as you can. Things are going to be hectic from here on out."

Helena quickly grabbed the capsule Ada was about to chew, knowing full well it contained a toxin that would have killed her. She flushed it down the sink in the cell before heading out towards the entrance.

"Harper, why are you doing this? I tried to kill you."

Helena paused for a moment and turned around to face her. They could see the mutual understanding between the other as Helena got ready to speak.

"Ada, I know you didn't try to kill me. I know what really went down. You came to take out the sniper who was going to murder me after you refused The Family's offer. There is more good to you than you lead others to believe. I know you've done a lot of bad, but I have a feeling it was for a better purpose."

"How do you know I won't just go ahead and kill you now? You don't know me that well."

"Leon loves you. I can trust that, therefore I know you won't kill me."

"Where are you going Harper?"

Helena paused and clenched her chest.

"I'm going away for a while. I just shot and killed Kent Withrow. Ada, I need you to do me a favor…in regards to Leon."

Ada was shocked at hearing the news that Kent had been killed. She truly felt like she could believe Helena's words that she had her clean slate. She nodded at Helena and the two began to converse about what was going to happen. It was the hardest discussion the two of them ever had during their interactions. Ada knew full well what she had to do and Helena knew what she had to give up.

"I'll do this for you because of your help. Are you sure about all of this? There is no turning back once you make a deal with me."

"I'm sure of it, otherwise I wouldn't have gone through this whole mess. Best of luck Ada. Take care of him."

"Take care of yourself."

With a final nod Helena took off and ran as fast as she could. Everything was going according to plan. Everything was going to be alright, and she could only hope that Leon would forgive her down the road. Helena then ran up to the nearest elevator and went up to the rooftop floor of the building. Hunnigan greeted her with a backpack of belongings and documentation. She looked at Helena with her eyes tearing up. She knew the sacrifice Helena was going to make.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Helena nodded.

"You were one of the best agents we've had."

"You were the best boss to work for. I hope things go well with Hidalgo in charge of the CIA now that Kent is gone."

Hunnigan nodded and embraced Helena in a huge hug. After all this planning for the last week and a half, it was time for her to go and never return.

"Take care of yourself…I'll make sure you can get back into the states at some point after this whole thing with Kent blows over."

"Thank you Hunnigan, for everything."

With that Helena took off for the chopper that awaited her on the roof top. As she took off, she made one last look around her. She was going to miss everything and everyone especially Leon. She clenched onto the gun that he had given her tightly, and pressed forward to make her escape.


	24. Chapter 24: Dread

Leon could hear the commotion from outside of his cell and knew that something terrible had happened. The alarm was going off and he could hear a bunch of people run past his cell. Leon jolted up and tried to get a peek at what was going on, he even tried flagging down a couple of the squad members but to no avail. He was growing frustrated until he saw Chris show up with keys to the lock. Leon could tell something bad was happening based on Chris's stern look. After Chris unhinged the door, he grabbed Leon by his good arm and they began to run.

"Chris, what the heck is going on?"

"There isn't much to explain. Kent Withrow has been murdered and I got to get you out of here to meet with someone important."

Leon stopped where he was and then thought about the last person who was with Kent: Helena. Leon then turned around and tried to head in the opposite direction of the hallway, fearing for what might have happened. He could then feel his trip be cut short as Chris grabbed him and slammed Leon into the wall.

"Leon we have no time for this!"

"What about Helena? She wasn't there was she?"

Chris's look got even more serious as he gently let Leon go.

"I'm not certain, but we can't stay here right now."

Leon managed to calm himself down long enough to where he could follow Chris. There were tons of people going through the hallway at this point despite this area being a prisoner section. Leon couldn't believe Kent had been murdered and he still couldn't believe what going on. It all felt like a dream that he couldn't get up from. Chris managed to get to one of the emergency stairways along with Leon and they made they trip up. It was about ten floors of running and both were panting hard from the trip. Leon's body felt even more exhausted considering the wounds he received earlier in the park accident. Chris had to stop a few times and give Leon some water before they finally reached the top floor they needed to be at.

Surprisingly, despite all the commotion, this level of the government facility was untouched. No one was up there, not even guards. Leon was even further puzzled by everything when he saw Chris beckon him to enter one of the offices. Chris opened up the door for Leon then quickly shut it as soon as he entered. Chris stood guard outside as Leon could make out Hunnigan and another person. The other woman with Hunnigan was staring at Leon with a smile.

"Manuela?"

"Long time no see Leon."

"Hunnigan, what's she doing here? Why isn't anyone telling me anything?"

Hunnigan took in a sigh and motioned for Leon to sit down. He was still panting hard and she came over to inspect his arm.

"Manuela has been under the government's custody since you rescued her in South America. From then on after testing her, she was allowed to work up in rank much like you. Manuela is going to be the new head of the CIA since Kent has passed on, and since she was granted emergency powers in the event of his death."

Leon looked surprised as Manuela shrugged her shoulders.

"Could someone please explain to me what happened?"

Hunnigan retreated behind the desk of Manuela and she adjusted her glasses. Leon could tell something was amiss but Manuela began to explain things.

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you until now. We had to make sure you were out of the cell before anyone else in The Family might have been able to get you. At this point knowing there was another member of The Family working in government, we had to be certain you were safe. Leon, since you've helped me I managed to work my way into power and after the China incident I was tasked by the agency to lead a secret team that would work to filter out members of The Family whom could be still among us. I had my suspicions of Kent, and sent agent Carter, the man who was hurt by him months ago to be a spy. Carter saw what happened in the park as he was one of the squad members that had you arrested. He then delivered all the information he could dig on Kent and we verified he was a member. We were planning on having Kent arrested but then after his sudden death we had to lockdown. We then had Redfield come and get you because Carter discovered several others members in office who might have killed you because you heard Kent's confessions earlier. Ada is gone, she escaped during the commotion."

"Who killed him?"

The two women paused after hearing Leon's question. Hunnigan's face looked saddened and Manuela tried to keep her composure together. Though she had been through extensive training and had toughened up over the years, the news she bared for Leon was a lot.

"Helena Harper was with Kent at the time of his death. She was the one who killed him based on our evidence."

Leon's eyes widened a bit and in the back of his head he had hope she was alright. He could tell however that Manuela wasn't done speaking as she wiped the side of her face a bit.

"Leon, Helena's dead."

Leon could feel his spine tense and his nerves panic. His heartbeat raced to the point of exhaustion and his mind drew a blank.

"No, she can't be dead. Based on what you found you knew that Kent was—"

"Going to kill her. We know all about that Leon since Carter told us. Helena went to see Kent to retrieve some documentation and Kent shot her, but before she died she was able to deliver the final blow. Leon, I'm sorry but she's gone."

Leon bowed his head trying to take everything in. He just couldn't allow himself to believe it. Helena was right by side not that long ago. She was alive and well. Leon then thought about the hateful words she spat out to him and then could feel his emotions were giving in.

"Did she know about Kent before then?"

Leon managed to say in a low whisper, trying to keep his mind intact.

"Sadly we couldn't get to Helena before this was going down. She had no clue about Kent until it was already too late."

Leon nodded and buried his face into his hands. Hunnigan came over and tried to touch Leon on the shoulder but he quickly got up and tried to exit out of the room. Manuela and Hunnigan were at a loss of words for they knew nothing they could do or say would help him. Leon was broken, and no one could do or say anything to bring Helena back.

"Leon, we are going to be holding her an honors funeral next week for her sacrifice, we hope that you come."

Leon turned around and looked at the two women with anger in his eyes. He shook his head and exited the room while slamming it. He then looked at Chris who also shared a sorrowful look.

"Did you know about this Chris?"

"I had a feeling but I didn't know for certain until—"

"Chris, just leave me alone."

Leon then took off down the hallway. He breathed in deeply and wiped away at his eyes. For the first time since his parents had died, Leon felt his soul shatter. He had buried many partners and many people he had cared about, and he hated that Helena was now added onto the list. Leon would have given anything at that moment to be back with Helena, even if he had to take his own life at that moment.


	25. Chapter 25: Goodbyes

The week of the funeral was a long and miserable one as news of Helena's death marched throughout the government. By the time it came around, hundreds of people showed up to honor her for the services she had done and the sacrifices she had made. Her casket was filled to the brink with flowers and many people had a lot to say about her. Surprisingly to everyone, Leon was silent the entire time. He just watched as they lowered her into the ground and breathed as slowly as he could. Claire came over to this side and lightly patted his shoulder; he didn't once make eye contact with her or anyone throughout the rest of the day. Chris and Jill and several others tried to talk to him and offered condolences, but Leon's mood wouldn't budge. He'd only lightly nod to comments or he'd tell everyone to leave him be. As Claire and Chris began to take off, Claire found herself looking back at Leon who was staring at Helena's tombstone.

"I really hate this…"

She muttered as she got into the car. Jill and Chris took in a heavy breath together, knowing full well what she was talking about.

"We have no choice right now."

Chris said as he started up the car and the three of them took off.

By the time everyone had left for the after mourning feast, Leon was the only one who remained at the graveyard. He was on his knees looking at Helena's tombstone and Deborah's. Despite her being gone, Leon was happy she finally had a resting place near her sister. He then gently traced around Helena's name with his fingers and could finally feel his tears coming up. Leon had managed to keep his composure long enough to let it go.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

He then looked over at Deborah's grave and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep her safe."

Leon then took out a gun he had been keeping on himself from everyone. It was the same one that went through hell and back with him when the Raccoon City calamity occurred. He took one look at it and loaded it with some bullets. During the week before the funeral as he allowed himself to take in the fact that Helena was gone, he planned this out. Leon placed the gun in front of Helena's grave and got up and left. On the side of the weapon he placed upon Helena's grave, Leon had something inscribed into it: _Until we meet again, xx._

For the next few months since Helena's funeral was held, Leon went off the deep end. He quit going to AA meeting and nearly drank himself to death everyday. Leon's apartment at this point was a complete mess minus the spare bedroom Helena was staying in. He couldn't bring himself to go through her belongings and toss them out. Chris, Hunnigan, and several others tried to call him during this time and even visited to get him out of his apartment but Leon was stubborn. He refused to answer any calls after the first couple of weeks feeling like no one was giving him enough space.

Leon was even offered several job opportunities including being offered to become the SURGE team advisor, but he rejected every one of them. He knew that the government was trying to find anyway to get him back into the field again in the hopes that he would forget about Helena, but the truth was he'd never be able to. He'd never be able to let her go from his mind nor the other people he had lost. It would take more than just a job to get him through the pain he was feeling. Before he would have taken these jobs in a heart beat to let go of a partner he had lost, but Helena's death was too potent. He truly meant it when he told Helena he had fallen in love with her, and it took her dying for him to truly realize it.

When the night had come, Leon fell back into the couch and began to drink again. He had already gone through ten bottles of beer among other varieties of liquor. Before he began to drink again, he did talk to Chris for a while and lied to him about going back to AA. Leon told Chris what he needed to hear, then left the conversation. Claire came by for a while prior to that to offer emotional support, but he shot her down. Leon felt like he needed somebody to be around him, but it wasn't Claire he needed. He then recalled Manuela telling him that Ada had escaped from the facility during the commotion. In the back of his mind, Leon wanted to be with Ada more than ever right now during this time. He had hurt her and didn't trust her before, but after he learned about Ada's true intentions towards Helena, he wanted to desperately tell Ada he was sorry and possibly mend their broken relationship. Leon needed someone who loved him to be there, and Ada was the only thing next to Helena he could think of. As he was sitting back contemplating his thoughts, he heard a tap on the glass door that led out to the balcony. Leon rose up quickly and realized who it was: Ada, his wish to see her had been granted.

Leon went over to the door and unlocked it allowing her to come through. Ada didn't hesitate to hug him and Leon deeply embraced her.

"Ada, I'm so sorry about everything."

"Leon don't worry about it. I knew you'd figure it out eventually."

Ada then gazed upon Leon's apartment seeing the devastation. She had picked up a few tid bits here and there about Leon's state of mind, but it was way worse than what she had thought. Leon's hand met hers and they both went to the kitchen counter together.

"I haven't seen you since you escaped. How did you get out?"

Ada nodded and rested her arms on the counter while keeping her gaze fixated on Leon. She could tell he had been crying on and off for a while now, which was something she wasn't use to. Quickly, she drew herself back to the conversation at hand.

"You have Helena to thank for that. Thanks to her I was able to retrieve the documentation the government had on me that you tried hiding. I was able to destroy it so The Family right now assumes I am good as dead at least that is what the documents now say about me in the government records. I heard that during the time of my leave, the agency you worked for arrested a couple hundred people who happened to be related or part of them."

Leon nodded and scratched the back of his head momentarily.

"So you have a clean slate just like you wanted."

"Correct. Don't get me wrong, I am still in another business but it's much better. I don't have to worry about working for sociopaths who hide themselves among the powerful countries in the world. Now that the US is taking better measures to find out who the leaders are in The Family, they are doing everything they can to not be discovered. I think they are going to have a hard time trying to come into power now that this whole scandal with Kent blew up to the public."

Leon recalled that Manuela allowed the media to do a full coverage on the events that happened with Kent Withrow. She wanted to strike fear into The Family for if the public was aware of what had been going on under the people's noses, it would be that much harder for anyone in that family to rise into power. It did cost the government a bit at its credibility however, and many battles would rage about the government keeping secrets from its citizens, but Manuela deduced that it was a fair price to pay considering the long term goals.

Leon then snapped out of his thoughts and went over to Ada again to hug her. He kissed the top of her forehead and whispered.

"I've missed you more than you can imagine."

Ada nodded; feeling like everything was going to be alright.

"We can finally be together now Ada."

"Not quite."

"What do you mean?"

"Leon, you should sit down for this."

Leon went back to the couch and was now flustered with curiosity. He was hoping Ada wouldn't be caught up in another scandal and he braced himself for the news. Ada took a seat across the coffee table from Leon and sighed.

"There is something about Helena that you should know. She made me promise to be the one to tell you once everything cooled down after Kent's passing."

Leon adjusted his posture and could feel his heart beating quickly.

"What did she tell you before she died?"

"That's the thing. Leon she is alive."

Leon's eyes widened and he could feel his body shiver.

"No, that can't be. I saw the footage myself of Kent shooting her. I buried her next to her sister, she can't be alive."

"Leon, you were unconscious for a week during the time you were in that cell block. During which agent Carter told everyone what Kent had planned out. He revealed everything to Helena, Redfield, and Valentine and they brought the news to Hunnigan. There they all devised a plan: they were going to prove Kent's guilt by using Helena as bait. She offered to be the sacrifice of course. Helena took the time to get close to Kent and earn his trust. She went to your cell and chewed you out after you regained consciousness and got Kent to believe that she had no trust for you anymore. There she went on to follow Kent into his office, knowing from Carter he was planning on killing her on the spot. Helena managed to get the documentation about me from Kent. He then shot her and assumed he had killed her, but Helena was wearing a bullet proof vest the entire time. She shot Kent and came to let me out of my cell, giving me the documents ensuring my key to freedom, and then she took off to Europe with the tickets you gave her."

Leon couldn't believe the news he was registering in his mind. He felt confused and belittled but at the same time, once everything clicked into place, he felt happy. Happy to know that Helena was alright and that he didn't fail her.

"Why didn't anyone bother to tell me what was going on?"

Ada took in another sigh and pieced her words together carefully before telling Leon the rest. She knew this must have been hard to take in, and she didn't want to make it any worse.

"The Family knew that Kent told you everything about his schemes. Kent was planning on having you killed with no trial. Helena had to fake her death so that The Family wouldn't come looking for her again, and also it was to protect you. If The Family could see that you were legitimately in mourning, they would know you had no part in the fiasco. Also with the commotion going on surrounding Kent's death, it would be unwise if they were to suddenly silence you since they are trying to keep their necks safe."

"So then everyone was on it the entire time?"

"Correct."

Leon could feel his body tremble and his mind went to Helena. He smiled to himself, knowing that she was alright. Then he became slightly angry.

"Why didn't Chris or anyone else tell me?"

"Helena made them promise not to. She made it clear she wanted me to be the one to tell you in person. Also it had to be as realistic as possible Leon; she couldn't have any loose ends."

Leon nodded then could see there was another piece of news Ada had to deliver. He braced himself and kept his emotions in check as Ada looked upon him with sadness.

"She made me promise one more thing Leon."

"What would that be?"

Ada gulped and looked down at the floor momentarily, trying to keep herself together.

"In exchange for my freedom, I have to give you yours."

"Ada, what do you mean?"

"Fifteen years is a long time to wait on somebody to love them. Helena told me to let you choose. You can either be with me now that I have my clean slate, or take the trip to Europe and go find her. She wants you to be happy Leon. I already promised her I'd let you have these options and I intend on keeping my word since she went through all this to set me free."

Leon could feel himself pondering deeply. For the last couple of months he had assumed Helena was dead and wanted to try to mend his relationship with Ada. Now that she was finally free at least from The Family, he had his chance to be with her after so many years. Leon wanted that more than anything but he found himself thinking about Europe and finding Helena. He motioned for Ada to come over to his side, and they held each other for what seemed like hours. Ada could tell from his embrace that he had made his decision and he slowly kissed her. Leon then broke contact and rubbed the side of her cheek tenderly.

"A part of me will always love you Ada."

Ada nodded and returned another kiss before getting up and heading towards the balcony. Leon followed her and they smiled at one another.

"Where will you go now?"

Ada winked at him as she launched her grapple gun.

"Trust me, I'll be around. Until we meet again, have fun in Europe."

With that Ada disappeared and Leon rushed into his room packing only what he needed. He then ran out of his apartment with a small bag of things and hurried for the airport.


	26. Chapter 26: Endings

It took Leon a couple of weeks but with Hunnigan's help he was finally able to locate where Helena was staying. She was under cover and living in an apartment complex in Italy and took up a job doing security work, saying she was a transfer office from the US. Hunnigan revealed to Leon that she had already prepped up Helena's new documentation records for her escape prior to the fiasco with Kent. Leon was able to forgive everyone for hiding the truth from him and he couldn't wait to finally see Helena. He got an official transfer request from the US government to come to work in Europe for the next two years. According to Hunnigan, Helena would be allowed to come back into the states to work again after lying low for a while.

It took him another flight but he managed to come across the building she was staying in. He went around the floors asking if anyone knew where to find her, and several neighbors pointed him in the right direction, but not before they went on about how she was a good person. Helena took the time to make friends with just about everyone she met within the last couple of months since her "death", and it made Leon happy that she was doing well for herself.

Leon went up to the final floor of the apartment complex and came to the door furthest down the hall. He took in a breath then knocked. Helena opened up the door, and her eyes went wide and she could already feel her body freeze as she looked into Leon's eyes. She had missed him for a long time and couldn't believe he was standing before her. Leon didn't say anything until he crossed his arms, while taking out a document from the bag he had. He smirked at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him as she gazed into his blue eyes.

"Deborah Marceline Kennedy. Nice using your sisters name, your mothers middle name and my last name. It took me a while to find you."

Helena smirked back at him and leaned against the doorway.

"I thought it sounded catchy."

"Is this a bad time?"

Helena shook her head and motioned for Leon to come into the apartment. Helena was taken aback when Leon suddenly dropped his bag and pulled her into a hug and began kissing her ferociously. She returned it back and then they both stopped to catch their breath. Leon began to stroke her face as their foreheads met with each other. Leon began to rapidly talk, not able to calm his mind down from the adrenaline that rushed into his body after his lips made contact with Helena again.

"Lena why did you do that? Why did you did all of that by yourself? I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you. Why did you do it?"

Helena was panting for breath and could feel a tear come down her face.

"Because I fell in love with you."

Leon smiled and began kissing her passionately. They didn't know what the future or the next two years was going to be like but as long as they had one another, anything was possible.


	27. Epilogue

**Thank you all for reading, it has been fun! Please feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions as to what I should write in the future. I really enjoyed this, and please feel free to keep on reviewing and leaving input. Enjoy!**

2 Years Later...

During the last two years Chris Redfield was offered to be the head leader of the SURGE team alongside Jill. Together they had the most effective team against B.O.W's the world had ever seen, and many flocked to become a part of it. Even members from the BSAA joined in and a brand new establishment was created. Together SURGE and the BSAA managed to take down some of the biggest bioterrorists across the world with more effective strategies. During that time Manuela Hidalgo was appointed head seat of the CIA and managed to systematically clean up the government along with help from associates to make sure no one from The Family could rise up and take command. Manuela then released more documentation to the public surrounding the true events that happened in China and Tall Oaks including Raccoon City .The public outcry about what had happened in Raccoon City and the like was intense and the government had no choice but to listen to the people and pass even more strict laws regarding bioterrorism. Claire took it upon herself to start protests demanding changes be made and managed to get enough followers that ended up making the government listen.

Thanks to the many laws being passed, the usage for B.O.W's went down a bit for anyone who dealt with trading was hiding since now the entire world was going to be on watch. True, there would still be disasters like Raccoon City but now that America took it upon itself to confess to their involvement in B.O.W's, other countries began to follow through and confess their sins.

It would take many years for all of the damage to heal, but it was a start. It was something that Adam Benford strived to do during the time he had as president, and now his dreams of taking the fall and repairing the damage from bioterrorism was coming true. Leon was happy to hear the news about the new bioterror laws being passed in congress as he watched a television screening of it while he was on the plane back home. Helena had her head on his shoulder and was sleeping peacefully. Leon knew she was exhausted from packing and getting ready to go back home. He then could make out the airport and gently shook Helena.

"Hey sleeping beauty, were almost there."

Helena woke up and looked out the window and could see they were finally in the states. She then smiled at Leon.

"I hope the others are waiting for us. It's been too long."

Leon nodded and gently kissed Helena's forehead.

Chris, Jill, and Claire were waiting towards the food court of the airport. They couldn't contain their excitement. Here and there they would hear from Leon but the calls had to be cut short most of the time so that no one in The Family could potentially find out the truth about Helena being alive. Claire was looking around rapidly and then could see Leon and Helena going up an escalator to the third level.

"Guys! They are right over there!"

Claire shouted and everyone joined to watch Leon and Helena come towards them. They all waved and couldn't believe they were all finally together again. As they approached Chris and the rest of the group they smiled. Claire ran over and grabbed onto Leon and Helena both and squished them in a huge three way hug. Tears gently came down her face and then she let them go to catch a breath.

"I guess we were really missed."

Leon stated as he gave Chris and Jill a hug followed by Helena.

"Its great to have you back in one piece Kennedy."

Chris said and then he looked down at Helena's hands along with Leon's and smirked.

"And Ms. Kennedy for that matter."

Claire and Jill smiled seeing the rings they had. Claire then began to pout a little.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? Now we are going to have to get you both divorced so you can remarry again and I won't have to miss out!"

"We could do that."

Helena said and Leon smiled at her. While Helena was conversing with Jill and Claire, Leon looked around the airport and could see Ada in the distance. No words were exchanged, but they merely nodded to one another, happy that things worked out. She then took off to catch a flight, and Leon smiled to himself.

Leon and Helena joined their hands together and began to head towards the main exit of the airport with Chris and the others. They were truly happy to be back amongst their friends.


End file.
